Quidditch woes
by wordmaker123
Summary: In which a reluctant Slytherin Beca Mitchell is dragged into a Quidditch game and proceeds to avoid her presumably angry Ravenclaw girlfriend Aubrey Posen. A Harry Potter Mitchsen AU. One-shot. Now an area for Mitchsen one-shots. Send me prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter AU - In which Beca is the moody Slytherin girlfriend of Ravenclaw Aubrey.**

* * *

"Come on Beca! We need you, your house needs you" pleads the brown haired boy widening his eyes so that he resembles a sad puppy.

Various yells of agreement are shouted from around the common room as the girl in question sinks further into the plush emerald leather of the large armchair she was sitting in. Groaning in displeasure she attempts to ignore the boy kneeling in front of her chair by pulling her Ancient Runes text book over her face.

"Please, please, please, please, please" he begs drawing the attention of the rest of their housemates, not that many weren't already eavesdropping.

"Jesse you know don't play Quidditch anymore after what happened last year" Beca hisses, a blush rising to her cheeks as she takes in the unwanted attention if the room.

The small brunette had curled into the armchair trying to avoid the desperate stairs of her friends and housemates. She had come down to the common room to catch up on the Runes homework she had been avoiding. She had always struggled with the subject and had been debating on whether or not to go ask Aubrey for help before she was interrupted by Swanson, Quidditch captain and her oldest friend.

"Where's your house pride, little bit?" Cynthia Rose, one of the teams beaters, called from the group of seventh years playing exploding snap by the fireplace. "Yeah Beca, where's your house pride?" Jesse mimicked, quickly grabbing the text book from his friends hands and placing it on the highest shelf of the bookcase. Beca glared knowing that he was all too aware she couldn't reach the shelf.

"I won Slytherin the most house points of any fourth year last year" Beca told him matter of factly "You ungrateful bastards" Beca grumbled.

"Fine whatever" Jesse muttered petulantly standing up and brushing his black and emerald green robes off. Beca watches him walk away with a raised eyebrow surprised that he gave up so easily. Summoning her text book back towards herself with a quick wave of her wand, she attempts to resume reading only to be interrupted once again.

"Sorry everyone, looks like we're going to lose the game" Jesse announces from the centre if the room "Miss Mitchell over there is too scared of her girlfriend to play against Gryffindor" he calls in Beca's direction receiving a chorus of "ohhhs" and a group of sixth years make whipping sounds from their chairs by the stairs.

When the news had broken last year that Slytherin fourth year Beca Mitchell and Ravenclaw fifth year Aubrey Posen were dating the whole school had breathed a sigh of relief. For years the entirety of Slytherin and Ravenclaw houses had been witnessing the daily arguments between the two that were fraught with sexual tension. That was until one day Beca had stumbled across the fifth year stress vomiting in Moaning Myrtle's abandoned bathroom, the blonde has spent an hour crying on Beca's shoulders rambling incoherently about how she was sure to fail her OWL's. The experience had bonded them, there's nothing like a vomit and tear stained shoulder to solidify a relationship.

Three months later Beca had nervously stuttered out an invitation to join her for a Butterbeer in Hogsmeade and thus their relationship, rather cutely dubbed 'Mitchsen' by the rest of the school, was born.

Back in the present, Beca balled her fists as she stood and marched over to Jesse, he knew Beca had a sore spot in regards to being called whipped and tended to use it against her more often than she realised, sneaky Slytherin's.

"I'm not doing this because of Aubrey, you know i don't like playing" Beca pushed him in the chest, the tiny brunette was known for having a short temper. More "ohhhs" sounded from the onlookers.

"Well then prove it" Jesse taunted with a smug smile at how little Beca's push had moved him. Crossing his arms he watched as indecision flickered across his friends face before a determined looked settled in.

"Fine, i'll play seeker just this once to shut you up" she announces raising her voice so the whole room can hear "but nobody" she continues "is too mention this to Aubrey" she finishes receiving cheers from her house.

She huffs grabbing her text book and shoving into her bag before marching out of the common room. "Wait, Beca where are you going?" Jesse calls "It's an hour till curfew" Beca continues her angry walk to the wall leading out of the common room "To see Aubrey, because i want to not because i have to" she tosses behind her before walking through the wall.

* * *

"What can travel around the world while staying in a corner?"

Beca groaned, she hated these fucking riddles. She racked her brain for the answer but came up with nothing. Resigning herself to another twenty minutes of waiting before a prefect came by she slumped down the wall next to the eagle head knocker, who she was pretty sure was judging her majorly for not getting the riddle.

She pulled out her wand and conjured her Patronus, a Wildcat, when she had first conjured it she had been extremely pissed. A cat wasn't exactly the coolest Patronus out there and when Aubrey had found out back when they still hated each other it had been a great source of ammo for the older girl whose Patronus was a Wolf which had Beca green with envy.

She had been bitter that after all those months of trying to come up with a happy enough memory the end product was a angry looking fur-ball. Nowadays all she had to do was think of Aubrey, her striking green eyes along with her beautiful long blonde hair that always had Beca picking her out of a crowd within seconds had her able to conjure the cat within seconds.

She sat outside the Ravenclaw common room watching as the silvery blue Wildcat watched her in disdain whilst licking its paws, the little bastard, she was basically its creator how could it look down on her? Sometimes she wonders if her Patronus was too much like her.

Suddenly the cat began to purr as footsteps sounded on the cobblestone floor of the corridor leading to the Ravenclaw door. She watches as her Patronus moves towards the pair of legs that appeared from the corner and begins to rub against them contentedly.

"Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in" she teased standing to take in her girlfriend. The blonde was smiling down at the Wildcat which disappeared as she looked up at the Slytherin.

"Well hello there. Could you not get the riddle again?" Aubrey teased as she reached her girlfriend. "It's not my fault, i swear this thing makes it harder for me" she pouts glaring at the eagle which she swears is laughing at her.

"We shall see" Aubrey answers leaning past Beca and knocking the handle underneath the eagle's head.

"What can travel around the world while stating in a corner?"

"A stamp" the blonde answers after a moment of thought, the door opens and Beca's mouth drops open "But what- how do you do that?" She cries indignantly.

"Ravenclaw, darling" Aubrey reminds her tapping the blue and bronze crest embroidered on her robes just below her royal blue prefect badge.

Beca just huffs in reply as Aubrey pulls her into the common by the hand. As she enters she swears the eagle stick its tongue out at her.

Aubrey leads her over to the small couch in the corner of the room, waving off her sixth year friends as they let out wolf whistles at the couple. Beca's face flushes red at the unwanted attention. Aubrey pushed Beca onto the corner before sitting on the opposite end and lifting her feet onto Beca's lap.

"So what brings you this high up the castle so close to curfew?" Aubrey asked as Beca begins to rub her feet. "Do i need a reason to see my beautiful girl" Beca asks sweetly, she figures she should butter the blonde up before she finds out that she's playing Quidditch again.

"Okay... foot rubs and complements. What are you up to Mitchell?" the Ravenclaw asks eying her girlfriend suspiciously. "Nothing, why would you say that. Do you not trust me. God" Beca rambles, she was usually a good liar but something about Aubrey rendered her more Slytherin traits obsolete.

"Mmm Hmm" Aubrey hums lifting her feet off Beca's lap and moving over so that she was straddling the younger girl. Leaning down so that her lips were almost brushing the brunettes "I'm glad, it would really upset me if you were hiding something from me" she whispered her lips ghosting over Beca's so that she could just taste her lip gloss.

"Haha yeah, good thing i'm not" Beca laughed. Aubrey raised an eyebrow before smiling sweetly "Sure sweetie" she leaned in quickly giving the girl a small peck on the lips before standing.

"You should get back to your common room, as a prefect i will not be responsible for you being caught out after curfew" she pulls back abruptly and helping Beca to her feet who was still dazed from Aubrey's teasing.

Beca allows herself to be pushed to the door of the common room before turning around. She places her hands on Aubrey's waist before leaning up to kiss her goodbye, they break apart when the loud whistles of various boys break through their bubble and the loud "awww" from Chloe, Aubrey's best friend, draws laughs from the rest of the house.

"See you tomorrow" Beca smiles pecking Aubrey's lips one more time before leaving the tower.

* * *

"You ready little bit?" CR asked as she thumped the strangely pale looking girl on the back. Her tiny body was dwarfed by the borrowed Quidditch gear that she had to find last minute. The girls in question winced as she was hit by the teams strongest beater.

"Hmm, yeah i'm fine" Beca mumbles distractedly glancing up at the doors of the great hall again for the third time.

Aa she does a group of Ravenclaw sixth years enter the great hall, a familiar blonde head of hair with them. With a yelp the Slytherin seeker ducks under the table before she can be spotted. She begins to crawl down the length of the table heading for the doors.

"Beca? What are you doing?" She hears Jesse whisper from her left side as she sees his head peak under the table "your not backing out are you" he asks quickly worried over his precious Quidditch game. "No! Now stop looking under here" she hisses and continues crawling whispering rushed apologies to various Slytherin's as she lands on their toes.

She lets out a sigh of relief as she reaches the end of the table and begins to crawl towards the door only to be stopped by a familiar pair of feet. Slowly looking upwards she sees an unamused looking Aubrey.

Sheepishly grinning she gets to her feet before shrugging "dropped a contact lens" she laughed "you don't wear glasses Beca" Aubrey states with her hands on her hips.

"Never said it was mine" she jokes before wincing at the stony expression on her girlfriends face. "So...whats up?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Why are you wearing a Quidditch uniform Beca, do you not remember what happened last year?" Aubrey grinds out looking very close to vomiting. "Well i actually don't remember much about that day" Beca jokes attempting to lighten the mood, the harsh glare she receives in return quickly quiets her.

"What are you doing? You don't even want to play Quidditch" Aubrey asks looking distraught her face taking on a green tinge. "Maybe we should go to the bathroom" she suggests receiving a hurried nod in return.

She quickly ushers the blonde to the first floor bathrooms. After holding Aubrey's hair back while she vomits in the toilet whilst rubbing her back with the other.

She conjures a glass of water and offers it to Aubrey who gladly chugs it down.

"What are you thinking Beca, that game is dangerous especially for you" Aubrey whispers her voice hoarse. "I'm fine Aubrey, i played Quidditch for years before that accident" Beca reassures her stroking the blondes cheek.

"I'm allowed to be worried about you" Aubrey argues defensively crossing her arms tightly across her chest. "I know but ever since that accident all everyones done is be worried about me. I can do this, okay?" Beca asks hesitantly.

Aubrey sighs heavily before smiling tiredly "Fine, go get them little seeker" she laughs ruffling her girlfriends hair teasingly.

HHHHHHHHHHH

"Beca Mitchell has caught the snitch! Thats right people in her first game in a year! Slytherin win!" Chloe yells from the commentators stand. Cheers erupt from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw stands along with groans from the Gryffindor stands.

"Thats my girlfriend!" Aubrey yells excitedly from her seat at the front of the Ravenclaw stands. She rushes down the stairs, her green and silver scarf flapping behind her as she runs over to her girlfriend wrapping her in a tight hug.

"I'm proud of you" she says softly into the girls ear before claiming her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Thanks Bree" Beca pulls back with a grin before she's dog piled by Jesse and the rest of the Slytherin team.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) Send me prompts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PROMT: Could you do one of where they have all graduated but Aubrey returns to visit where they used to rehearse because she saw in the news of Beca being in the plane that crashed... But Beca missed her flight because she had been thinking of how much she had feelings for Aubrey back in college and never went away so she went back to the place they rehearsed and spent time together wishing she could have said her feelings about her...**

* * *

Beca smiled as she entered the dimly lit auditorium. The space was sacred to Beca, full of memories of the time she had shared there with Aubrey.

She smiled as she recognised her faded handwriting on one of the worn chalkboards detailing every step of their finals performance in her first year. Jesus christ how long had it been since this place had been cleaned.

Sighing she climbed the bleachers at the side of the room and sat on one of the plastic chairs at the top, laughing slightly to herself as she remembered Aubrey's face when she had caught Amy horizontal running up there years ago.

The smile on her face faded slightly when she realised she would probably never see Aubrey Posen again. If she did it would probably be at the Bella's reunion in twenty years where Aubrey was married to some all american super hot dude and she was single with four cats.

She wouldn't lie when she said that a big part of the reason she suggested bringing back the old Bella's for their world's performance was to see the blonde once more.

After they had finished their performance Beca had been called up to stage to accept their award and give a speech and by the time she was done she had been informed by Chloe that Aubrey has to rush back to her Lodge.

To say Beca was gutted would be an understatement. The heavy feeling of disappointment settled deep in her stomach, she had thought she might at least say goodbye. She had stayed with the Bella's in Denmark for the extra days they had booked feeling thoroughly depressed before they all returned to Barden to begin preparing for all their new careers.

She had told everyone else that she was heading out for L.A this morning but had in fact planned to leave late that night as she wanted to visit the auditorium one last time without any questions from her endlessly nosy friends.

Her thoughts are suddenly cut off when the doors to the auditorium burst open to reveal a distraught Aubrey Posen.

Beca watches in shock from the shadows at the top of the bleachers as the woman she loves collapses in the centre of the auditorium, her body shaking with loud sobs.

'Speak of the devil" Beca thinks in disbelief before resigning herself to the fact she will have to somehow become reassuring.

Slowly descending the stairs she approached the blonde cautiously not wanting to startle the girl of her dreams.

Reaching out gently she tapped Aubrey warily on the shoulder causing the girl to jump up violently before she spins around gapes at Beca.

Beca smiles sheepishly before waving awkwardly "fancy seeing you here" she jokes trying to break the deafening silence that had filled the room.

Aubrey remains frozen staring with wide eyes as Beca laughs slightly breaking off the stare with her eyes darting around the room "So... What's up" Beca asks trying to seem cool but instead cringing at herself.

This however seems to snap Aubrey out of her daze and she launches herself at Beca pulling her in for an impossibly tight hug.

"Oomph" Beca huffs at the sudden impact before wrapping her arms unsurely around the taller blondes waist. "Alright then" she says patting the girl on the back.

"You know it's a bit too soon to miss me. I haven't been to L.A yet " Beca chuckled but stops when she feels Aubrey tense suddenly in her arms.

The blonde pulls back quickly, picks up her handbag and proceeds to assault Beca with it.

"How-dare-you-let-me-think-you-were-dead!" she screams punctuating each word with a forceful hit from her handbag.

"Ow, jeez. What the fuck are you on about?" she questioned moving backwards and climbing over the seats so that she was protected from Aubrey's rampage.

Aubrey's shoulders sagged as she dropped her bag suddenly looking very tired. "You died, they said you were dead" she said in a small voice and Beca could she tears building in her eyes again.

"No, don't cry. Look i'm here. I'm not dead, well you know apart from my now dead arm" she laughed rubbing her sore arm.

"That's not funny" Aubrey muttered before sinking into one of the seats in the front row.

"I know, sorry" Beca says climbing back over the row of seats and sitting down next to Aubrey who immediately rests her head on the smaller girls shoulder. "So do you want to let me know why you thought i was dead?" Beca asks still slightly confused as to what had happened.

Aubrey sighed "It's not important. You're alive"

"Umm... not going to lie, i'm a teensy bit curious" she hedged carefully not wanting to ruin Aubrey's sudden relaxed mood.

"Ugh fine" Aubrey groaned. "Four hours ago the plane you were supposed to get on crashed, there were no survivors" she mumbled out sadly. "Oh you might want to call Chloe, she may or may not have had a breakdown".

Aubrey lifted her head up from Beca's shoulders after a few moments of silence from the other girl. Aubrey watched as the girl sat with a blank face and allowed her a moment to process the fact that she came so close to death.

After a while a smirk slowly grew on Beca's shocked face. She turned to face Aubrey.

"You were crying over me. You missed me" she teased with a smug smile ducking under the hand Aubrey tried to use to smack the back of her head.

"Aubrey Posen cried over me" she laughed nudging Aubrey in the shoulder who defensively shouted "Did not!" crossing her arms indignantly.

"You looooooove me" Beca cooed happily causing Aubrey to freeze suddenly. Beca noticed the abrupt change in Aubrey's expression.

"Sorry" Beca mumbled in embarrassment, a rosy red tinge appearing on her cheeks. She sure felt stupid now, Aubrey was upset as any friend would be in the circumstances. Friend. Beca felt like slapping herself as the awkward silence grew. "We should go, we're technically not allowed in her anymore" she mumbled avoiding Aubrey's piercing gaze and standing. "I'll see you around"

Beca resigned herself to the fact that Aubrey would never want her that way, maybe moving to L.A was the best way to get over the blonde.

Aubrey watched Beca begin to walk away, the scene oddly similar to the one years ago when Beca had apologised for messing with their set. All that was missing was the chair dragging behind her.

"Wait, Beca!" she cried grabbing Beca's arm. Beca turns to look at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow still with traces of embarrassment on her face. "Yes?" She asks feeling slightly impatient, she just wanted this day to be over.

Aubrey opened her mouth but struggled to formulate the right words. "Oh fuck it" she murmured before leaning forward and capturing Beca's lips in a sweet kiss.

Beca's eyes widened in surprise before they fluttered shut as she returned the kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect harmony fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. Aubrey's hands came to rest on Beca's waist as the brunettes hands intertwined themselves around the blondes neck.

Breaking apart for air they both stared into each other's eyes silently for a few moments. "So i guess you really do looooove me" Beca mocked happily.

"Hmm" Aubrey hummed before asking "You never told me why you were here alone in the auditorium". She watched as Beca's eyes widened slightly "No reason" she choked out.

"Sure" Aubrey replied with a knowing smirk before pulling Beca towards her for another kiss. They lost themselves in each other for God knows how long before Beca suddenly pulled away.

"Shit, i need to call Chloe!"


	3. Chapter 3

**PROMPT: Aubrey is a doctor, Stacie and Chloe are her colleagues. One day, her girlfriend Beca involved in a car accident and brought to their hospital.**

* * *

"So i was thinking we could meet up this weekend since we all have Saturday off" Chloe asked with a bright smile.

"Sigh"

"That sounds great. We could all got to that Thai restaurant, what's it called?" Stacie replied with an excited grin.

"Sigh"

"I can't remember, Aubrey?" Chloe asks turning to her blonde friend.

"Sigh"

"Oh for god sakes, What's wrong?" Stacie asks exasperatedly drawing the attention of the entire staff canteen who she waves off distractedly.

"Nothings wrong" Aubrey says before sighing again and refreshing the messages on her phone with a pout.

Chloe and Stacie simultaneously roll there eyes at the obvious lie. "If nothings wrong why have you been sighing for the past ten minutes and looking at your phone as if it kicked your puppy?" Stacie rants crossing her arms and staring the blonde down.

"Its stupid, its just today's Beca and i's anniversary" Aubrey mumbled as she glanced at her phone again. Chloe and Stacie made eye contact both clearly figuring out what was upsetting their friend.

"Has Beca not mentioned anything?" Chloe asked carefully, all three of them were aware that Beca was not good with dates. She had somehow managed to forget her birthday last year causing Jesse having to leave her surprise party earlier with a black eye. Beca had a mean right hook.

"She hasn't texted me, i had to leave before she woke up" Aubrey stated forlornly. Stacie furrowed her brow, being Beca's best friend she knew that the brunette had been planning for their anniversary for months, she wouldn't just forget.

"She's probably waiting until she can see you face to face" Stacie reassured the blonde before her attention was diverted to the pager beeping on her belt. "I've got to go guys, Car accident" she says waving goodbye to her friends as she checks her pager. Stacie, being three hears younger than the other two was still a junior doctor and was infinitely more busy than them.

"Look Aubrey, i'm sure she hasn't forgotten. She's probably still asleep or something, you know how long she can sleep for" Chloe smiles as they finish their lunch.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Aubrey smiles as they both stand up to leave the canteen.

* * *

The sky was darkening as the clock ticked its way past five o'clock and Aubrey still hadn't received a text. She had become impatient at two and texted Beca good morning only to receive no reply, Beca always texted back.

Just as she was removing her scrubs in the locker room and preparing to go home and find Beca still sprawled on the couch after mixing all night, Stacie sprinted into the room gasping for air.

"You really need to start doing cardio" Aubrey noted with a smirk as Stacie doubled over trying to catch her breath.

"Okay, don't freak out" Stacie starts as soon as she catches her breath holding her hands out defensively. One pale blonde eyebrow raised to a dangerous level. "You know that car crash i was called to earlier" Stacie hedges carefully, wincing as Aubrey's eyes widen.

"It was Bec-" Aubrey doesn't wait to hear an answer as she pushes past Stacie towards the trauma ward. Shoving open the doors she glances around the room seeing no sign of Beca she begins to think the worst. Tears rise to her eyes as she feels herself start to heave.

"Okay, relax. Don't go throwing up everywhere" Stacie comes up behind her rubbing her on the back to settle her stomach "As i was going to say, Beca was in a car crash but she's fine. Fractured Scapula and broken Wrist as well as a slight concussion, but she's one hundred percent fine." Stacie says in a calming voice.

"Where is she?" Aubrey asks urgently in a slightly less panicked voice, standing up straight.

"Fourth floor, B ward. She's sleeping though, they had to keep her conscious for a few hours because of the concussion but she konked out as soon as she could" Stacie informed her.

"A few hours?! Why didn't you come get me sooner?" Aubrey asks as she walks quickly towards the elevator.

"She wouldn't let me leave. For someone who claims to be such a badass she's shit scared of hospitals" Stacie chuckles as she presses the button leading them up to the fourth floor.

"Yeah, its why she never comes inside when she visits on lunch breaks" Aubrey sighed feeling immensely guilty that Beca had to go through that ordeal without her.

"It's not your fault Bree, you didn't know" Stacie comforts "Oh by the way she's been put on strong opiodes for her wrist so she might be a bit out of it when she wakes up" Stacie says with a sly grin, she was kind of hoping Beca would react strongly to them. People were fucking hilarious when high.

Aubrey nods as a ding sound through the elevator indicating they'd reached the fourth floor. Aubrey rushes through the corridor to ward B where she finds Beca sitting in the corner staring dreamily out of the window looking dwarfed by the hospital bed.

"Looks like she woke up" Stacie whispered laughing slightly at the spaced out look on Beca's face.

Aubrey quickly rushes over to the side of Beca's bed ignoring Stacie's remark. "Hey baby" she mutters grabbing the attention of Beca's slightly unfocused eyes and reaching out to take the hand that wasn't in a cast.

"Your hair is yellow like Goldilocks" Beca says with a lazy smile reaching up to twirl Aubrey's hair around her finger with her good hand. "I think this bed is just right for you" she adds with a sleazy smile and what looks like an attempt at a wink, Aubrey can't tell for sure.

"Okay, smooth-talker" Aubrey smiles fondly pulling Beca's hand down from her head and clasping it between hers.

Stacie chuckles from the other side of the bed where she had drawn up a chair. "This is priceless, i have to text Chloe" she guffaws as she proceeds to type speedily on her phone. "Hey, Beca look at me" she calls to the girl who turns her head slowly and fixes her eyes on the brunette. Stacie snaps a picture quickly before returning to texting. Beca continues to stare until Aubrey gently turns her head back towards her.

"I think she just took a picture of me" Beca whispers, eyeing Stacie from the corner of her eye worriedly. "I always knew i'd have a stalker when i became famous" she hisses looking slightly scared.

"That's not a stalker babe, that's Stacie your best friend" Aubrey explains slowly with an amused smile. "Oh yeah" Beca exclaims "Hi Stacie" she says trying to wave her right hand not realising she has a cast on.

Aubrey watches as Beca looks down and prods at the bright pink cast going from her wrist to elbow. "Bree i think a slug ate my arm" she whines, trying to shake the cast off of her arm.

"Stop it Becs" Aubrey chides gently placing the arm back in Beca's lap "That's not a slug, its a cast" she struggles to contain her laughter as Beca's expression changed into one of shock at this apparently mind-blowing revelation.

"Why am i in a cast? Did i die? Are you an angel?" Beca spouts of looking not as worried as you would expect for someone who thought they were dead.

"No Becs you were in a car crash. Don't you remember?" Aubrey asked scanning Beca's dazed eyes for a sign of recognition.

"The last thing i remember is going to bed yesterday and your sexy ass pulling out that strap on-" Beca's sentence was rapidly cut off by a wildly blushing Aubrey slapping a hand over her mouth.

"A strap on, eh?" Stacie inquires with a sly grin, taking in Aubrey's mortified expression. Beca nods her head unable to talk. "Well, who would have though Beca Mitchell was a bottom" she smirks pulling out her phone.

"Who are you texting!" Aubrey shrieks panicked reaching for Stacie's phone over Beca. "Uh uh" Stacie tuts before pressing send triumphantly "Just the Bella's group chat" she says nonchalantly.

"Stacie, you cannot just go around sharing private information like that from a source that is clearly under the influence-" Aubrey begins to rant but is cut off by a yell from the doors of the ward.

"Aubrey uses a strap on!?" Chloe squeals excitedly from the door with her phone in hand.

"Ugh" Aubrey groans covering her face with her hands and dropping her head on the bed next to Beca.

"I knew you took my advice, i always said you guys should do more experimenting" Chloe notes with a proud smile which is returned by Beca "Thank You. Its nothing really, Aubrey bought everything. We're not going to be able to use the handcuffs anymore though" she says sadly gesturing to her arm in the cast.

"Beca, you need to stop talking Sweetie" Aubrey orders her frustration barely contained in her voice.

"How about you make me" Beca teases pursing her lips and scrunching her eyes closed. After a moment she opens one eye to peek at Aubrey before pointing to her lips.

Aubrey chuckles giving her wife a quick peck on the lips before pushing her back onto the bed "Okay, Casanova. Tone it down" she says with an amused smile.

"Aww, this is so cute" Chloe cooed from where she had pulled up a chair next to Stacie who was filming Beca on her phone.

"Don't you have work to do?" Aubrey asks narrowing her eyes at Chloe who shrugged "Just got off my shift"

There was a brief lapse of silence as they all turned to look towards Beca.

 _"Nothing's fine I'm torn, I'm all out of faith. This is how i feel, I'm cold and i am shamed, lying naked on the floor"_ she sang quietly under her breath nodding her head to the imaginary beat before giggling "Naked" she repeats looking at Aubrey and waggling her eyebrows.

"I saw Chloe naked once" she then stated without context before going back to singing.

 _"There's nothing where you used to lie, my inspiration has run dry"_

"What do you mean 'you've seen Chloe naked'?" Aubrey ground out glaring at the cringing redhead across the bed.

"Well-" Beca begins only to be interrupted by Chloe's slightly panicked voice "It's not what you think" she said quickly, seeing the dramatic change in Aubrey's facial expression.

"She hijacked my shower freshman year and made me sing her lady jam with her" Beca recalled.

"Oh" Aubrey said deflating slightly. She had started dating Beca during the brunettes second year whilst Aubrey was still in Bardens medical school.

"Don't worry baby, she ain't got nothing on you" Beca reassured with a wicked look, unashamedly checking out her wife.

Aubrey smiles slightly, patting Beca's hand "Thanks Becs" she says softly before slumping down into her chair. "This is not how i wanted to spend our anniversary" she muttered, sad that she wasn't going to be able to celebrate at home with Beca.

"Oh!" Beca shouts out loudly drawing a shush from a nurse that was walking by "Where's my bag!" she asks urgently looking around the room and moving to stand only to be pushed back down by Aubrey.

"Its here Beca, i got it from the Ambulance crew" Stacie says calmingly pulling Beca's shoulder bag up from the floor next to her and handing it to the girl.

"Yes!" Beca cries out doing what looks like a fist pump but it was difficult to tell with her cast. They all watch as she pulls put bouquet of crumpled flowers causing her face to fall. "They got squished" she says sadly her bottom lip trembling as she hands them to Aubrey.

"Never mind" she shrugged causing the other inhabitants of the room to almost get whiplash from her sudden change of mood.

"I made you these" Beca says shyly pulling out a what looked like an embezzled jewellery box.

Aubrey smiled thankfully, carefully taking the box and opening it slowly. Inside she found what must have been at least fifty separate pieces of coloured paper. Opening one she read 'The way you laugh'. "They're all things i love about you" Beca says with a loving smile.

"Wow, who knew Beca Mitchell was such a cheeseball" Stacie teases as Chloe cooed at them.

"My cheeseball" Aubrey laughed pulling her wife in for a sweet kiss.

* * *

 **This is probably a lot less angsty than the prompt was going for... sorry :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**PROMPT:Aubrey's brother, the only Posen to be carefree and loose visits Aubrey and the Bella's who haven't met him until that day. Beca comes home/bella house and sees him wrestling with Aubrey...just that Beca thinks she is being attacked and kicks his ass... Beca and Aubrey aren't dating but like each other and this will lead them to being together**

* * *

'Ding'

"Somebody get the door!" Aubrey called into the house from where she was reading on the couch. All she got in response was a thumping sound from Amy's room.

'Ding'

Aubrey sighed setting down her book, irritated. She resigned herself to the fact she was going to have to move from her comfy spot on the sofa and answer the door.

'Ding, Ding, Ding'

"Ugh" she groaned wondering if Beca had forgotten her key again. Aubrey smiled recalling the day Beca had forgotten her keys during a storm and subsequently been locked out of the house for ten minutes. 'Drowned rat' would be an understatement. Aubrey laughed to herself as she recalled Beca bitching angrily for the following week in between sneezes.

She stands, mourning the loss of her comfy position as she makes her way out of the living room and to the entryway. She pulls open the heavy oak door to reveal somebody she didn't expect.

Standing there at six foot four with shaggy blonde hair was her brother. She eyes his scruffy beard and the short-flip flop combo with distaste. He had the typical surfer look.

"Samson?" she greeted reservedly as the taller blond grinned.

"Surprise squirt" he yelled scooping her up in a bear hug and spinning around before setting her down as she punched him on the back.

"What are you doing here, Samson?" she asked smoothing imaginary wrinkles out of her shirt and raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

"You know i hate it when people call me Samson, it sounds so stuck up" he replied wrinkling his nose at the name "And can't a big bro visit his sister from time to time" he said with a lazy smile before pushing his way into the living room and flopping on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

"First of all..." Aubrey began with a frustrated huff as she pushed his feet off of the table "Your name is Samson and that is what i'll call you" she lectured "and second, you do not just 'visit'. You want something" she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Samson had always been the black sheep of her family. During high school he had chosen to follow a career in a more artsy subject than her father allowed and this had led to many arguments between the two until Samson decided to move out after he saved up enough. Her father had forbidden her from interacting with him fearing he would be a negative influence however Aubrey had ignored his orders and often visited Samson after school when her father thought she was tutoring.

"How dare you insinuate i only came to see you because i want something" he feigned hurt, placing a hand on his heart with a gasp. "I missed my little sis" he said patting the space next to him so Aubrey would sit.

Aubrey finally let out a smile, gracefully sitting down sighing "I missed you too" she said.

"I know, how could you not" he said with a smug smile before changing the subject "So what's new with you? Boyfriend yet?" he asked. Aubrey rolled her eyes, Samson was always eager to scare off any prospective suitors.

Aubrey pauses for a moment not sure how to answer. Samson didn't know she was into girls or more specifically one tiny brunette DJ, it was one of the main reasons she wasn't bothered when Samson scared off guys.

"Ooooh, a pause" he cooed in a strangely high pitched voice "That means yes. Who do i have to crush?" he asked punching a fist into his palm, trying to look menacing.

"Nobody!" Aubrey denied loudly, cheeks flushing a light pink colour.

Samson raised an eyebrow obviously not believing Aubrey and was about to pull an inquisition but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal of his name from the door.

"Sammy!" Chloe bounded excitedly into the room having been upstairs.

"Chloe!" he squealed back in a high pitched voice throwing his arms out as she ran towards him and catching her as she leapt at him.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at the familiar scene. Chloe and Samson had met during the first term break of her and Chloe's first year and had been friends since. They had bonded whilst bitching to each other about Aubrey's love life, or thereof.

It was like Samson turned into a schoolgirl when around Chloe.

"Why haven't you visited in months?" Chloe scolded tapping him on the nose only to receive a cheeky grin in response "Did you miss me?" he teased putting her down.

"Ha, you wish" Chloe scoffed slapping him on the arm teasingly before flopping down next to Aubrey whilst Samson sat on her other side.

"So Squirt was just telling me about her love life" Samson started ignoring Aubrey's irritated huff at the nickname, drawing an excited yelp from Chloe. Aubrey turned to Chloe, warning her with her eyes not to say anything. Sadly she was ignored.

"About Beca?" Chloe asked clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

Samson's mouth dropped open in shock as he turned to look at Aubrey. "Beca?!" he asked confusedly "Beca's a girls name" he stated obviously, still in shock from the sudden revelation.

"Chloe!" Aubrey hissed with a panicked look "He doesn't know". Chloe's face fell in regret as she glanced past Aubrey at Samson.

The room lapsed into silence as Samson leaned back on the couch processing the new information that he had been given, Aubrey and Chloe both watching him apprehensively.

Although Aubrey knew that her brother had differing opinions on almost every subject to her father, she was still scared of his reaction.

"Since when do you like girls?" Samson asked slowly, furrowing his brow with a confused look on his face. "Um, for a couple years now" Aubrey answered hesitantly at Samson's blank face.

They sat in silence once again until suddenly Samson leapt up "This is great!" he exclaimed a wide grin on his face.

"Great? Really?" Aubrey asked a relieved smile that slowly faded into a grimace at his next words. "Yeah, i can be your wingman".

"No, that's not happening" Aubrey said sharply cutting off his train of thought quickly. He pouted at her before suddenly remembering "Who's Beca?" he asked with an eyebrow waggle.

"Tiny, snarky brunette DJ with an attitude problem and an affinity for plaid" Chloe recites way too quickly.

"That's your type?" Samson lets out an exasperated groan "I was never going to get that" he sighed.

"You should see them together, Sammy. They practically make heart eyes at each other, I'm pretty sure Beca popped a toner when she saw Aubrey in her Bella's uniform the first time" Chloe giggled remembering how spaced out Beca had been for that practice.

"Well, i have to meet this 'Beca'" Samson said rubbing his hands together with an evil glint in his eye.

"No! I will not allow you to threaten her, she's not just some high school boy" Aubrey shouted before blushing at the "Aww" she received from Samson and Chloe.

"Sorry guys, I have a date. Got to go" Chloe said as she checked the time in her phone. "Don't you dare leave without saying bye" Chloe warned pointed a finger at Samson before exiting the room.

"Aubrey has a crush" Samson sang in a teasing tone as soon as the redhead was out of the door.

"Shut up" she groused shoving him so that he lost his balance and fell off the couch onto his back.

"Oh so that's how it's going to be" he muttered rubbing his back. "No, wait. Stop" Aubrey backed into the couch but was tripped up by Samson who straddled her and began tickling her.

"Please-haha-stop" Aubrey struggled to say in between laughs. "Stop" she laughed tears brimming in her eyes.

Samson laughed and was about to ask her to say Uncle but was suddenly tackled from the couch by a blur of brown hair and plaid.

"Oomph" he groaned as he landed on his back once again for the second time in the past ten minutes. He opened his mouth to question whoever had jumped him but was quickly shut up by a punch to the mouth.

He winced in pain, the taste of blood fresh in his mouth. "Oww" he cried hand reaching up to cradle his jaw.

"Beca!" Aubrey shouts pulling the brunette off of her brother. The younger girl was breathing heavily, as she was pulled away her eyes stayed on the blond laying on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey grabbed the girl by the shoulders turning her so she could look in her eyes.

"He was hitting you!" Beca crossed her arms in defence looking indignant "Why are you mad at me? I was defending you." she added.

"He wasn't hitting me. We were play fighting, you dolt" Aubrey sighed before moving over to Samson who was now sitting up holding his mouth.

"Oh" Beca breathed. Aubrey watched as the confused expression on her face fell into one of sadness. "Well i'll just leave you to it, sorry about your nose dude" Beca mutters before all but sprinting out of the room.

"That's who you fancy?" Samson whispered his word slightly muffled by the hand holding his jaw.

"Shut up" Aubrey grouses shoving his shoulder.

"Now lets get your face checked out, wouldn't want you to look any more ugly than you already are"

* * *

"Fuck my life" Beca groaned to herself as she flopped down on her bed. At that moment she was glad that Amy had taken to sleeping around Bumpers most nights, her comments would not be welcome right now. Not when she had just fucked up any chance she had with Aubrey.

They had just gotten on good terms at the end of last year after they won finals but now Beca was pretty sure she had ruined their fragile friendship.

Not that it mattered. It was all too obvious that Beca had been barking up the wrong tree as Aubrey was straight. And she had a boyfriends.

Beca glowered at the thought of the stupid, blonde, muscular guy that she had found straddling Aubrey. Why did Aubrey like him anyway? They looked like fucking twins it was creepy.

Her mood suddenly turned south, punching Aubrey's boyfriend probably mean the blonde would cease their friendship which meant they wouldn't be going to lunch every Wednesday together anymore or having lazy movie nights on Saturday's while the rest of the Bella's were out clubbing or with their respective partners.

Beca had enjoyed those moments alone, although she had never admitted it instead opting to 'play it cool' and casually accept Aubrey's invitations whilst leaping for joy internally. She sighed as she spotted her light blue pillow that Aubrey always favoured when she slept over.

Punching the pillow in frustration Beca lets out another groan. She picks up the pillow and hurls it across the room where it lands on Amy's bed with a loud thump.

"What did that pillow ever do to you?" she hears a teasing call from the door.

Blushing slightly, Beca mumbles something inaudible with a shrug not wanting to look up at the blonde in the doorway she busies herself by moving things around on her desk by the bed.

"So, you want to let me know what that whole ninja warrior thing was downstairs?" Aubrey asks sitting on the edge of Beca's bed and watching the brunette expectantly, knowing the younger girl could feel her eyes on her back.

All she received in reply was another shrug as she watched Beca pretend to organise her desk.

"So you're just going to ignore the fact that in just witnessed you commit an assault in the living room?" Aubrey asks beginning to become irritated at the silent treatment.

"It was a misunderstanding on my part, lets just let it go" Beca says quickly with another shrug. "You should probably get back to your boyfriend anyway" Beca adds with barely concealed jealousy.

"Boyfriend?" Aubrey asks confused at the sudden change in topic. "What boyfriend?" She asks.

"That guy downstairs" Beca says slowly "You know the one i just punched" she states, rather proudly in Aubrey's opinion.

"Okay first of all, you sound way too proud of that. Secondly, eww. That was my brother you idiot." Aubrey reprimands watching as Beca turns towards her with a half apologetic, half happy expression.

"Oh, that explains a lot." Beca mutters to herself, blushing brightly.

"Why'd you punch him?" Aubrey asks quickly not wanting to be taken of topic again.

"I thought he was attacking you! What was i supposed to do?" Beca cries out in indignation and pouting slightly.

"You would have beat up a guy three times your size for me?" Aubrey asks softly feeling strangely touched that Beca was willing to cause bodily harm to somebody else for her, she really shouldn't be happy about that.

"Okay first of all 'three times my size' is a bit of an exaggeration and second, of course i would. What kind of person wouldn't. I would hate for anything to ever happen to you that i could have stop-"

Beca's mini rant is cut off by Aubrey pouncing forward and sealing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I would beat someone up for you too" Aubrey whispers before moving in to kiss her again, feeling Beca grin into the kiss at her words.

* * *

 **P.S My cats name is Samson and he is currently sitting on my keyboard whilst i'm trying to type this :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**PROMPT: Please do one where Aubrey is on date with an obnoxious girl who only cares about her looks not what she actually thinks and Beca is on a date with a girl who is the same way... Basically they are arm candy to their dates... Beca and Aubrey meet in the washroom. Vent about their dates and I don't know end up together**

* * *

"So I was talking to Janine about the latest Kardashian episode and she had the nerve to say that the best spin off was 'Kourtney and Kim take Miami' even though everyone with half a brain knows that 'Kourtney and Kim take New York' is the best thing to ever happen to E! network, like what even is that bitch. You know her hair extensions are fake as fuck and her eyelashes..."

Aubrey rolls her eyes playing with her dinner, not that it was much. Why did she have to pay for something that barely took up a quarter of her plate. Clarissa had ordered for her with the promise of it being the very best. Aubrey poked a green lump on her plate with her fork, it had a questionable consistency.

She hears the text tone of her phone from her bag and subtly reaches for her phone to read the message.

 _Chloe (19:43) : Hey, how's it going? ;)_

Aubrey looked up to see check that Clarissa hadn't noticed she was on her phone but she needn't have worried. The girl was still going on about 'the injustice Kim Kardashian has faced in the media".

 _Aubrey (19:45) : How could you do this to me again?_

 _Chloe (19:45) : You don't like her?_

 _Aubrey (19:46) : She's been talking about the Kardashians for ten minutes and she's vegan! She ordered me green blobs!_

 _Chloe (19:47) : Sorry :(_

 _Aubrey (19:48) : Don't be sorry just come get me out of here, you're never setting me up again!_

 _Chloe (19:48) : I can't sorry, I have a late shift at the hospital :(_

 _Aubrey (19:49) : You can't just leave me here. You arranged this, it's your fault!_

 _Chloe (19:49) : Sorry Aubrey you're breaking up, no reception. Got to go, bye._

 _Aubrey (19:49) : This is a text conversation, Chloe._

Aubrey sighed after receiving no reply, she glanced up and notice that somehow Clarissa was still talking.

Deciding that she might as well make the most of this date she interrupted the rambling red head.

"So Clarissa, what do you do for work?" Aubrey asked trying to find common ground with the woman.

"Oh, I'm a psychic" she states with a serious look on her face which in turn causes Aubrey's face to fall. "Oh really" she feigns interest.

"Yes, it's a real privilege to be gifted with the sixth sense. I am glad to be one of the chosen ones." She continues oblivious to Aubrey's disbelieving stare. "You know I can see in your aura that we'll be just right together. Let me try something" she grabs Aubrey's hand turning it over and peering at her palm. "Yep. Seven children just like me" she says excitedly to Aubrey's horror.

Thankfully the waiter arrived serving them dessert, Aubrey sighed at the minute dab of chocolate on her plate. $20 dollars for a fucking chocolate button.

Aubrey glanced around the room whilst Clarissa excitedly explained what Aubrey's star sign would mean for their wedding.

Sitting in the very centre of the room were what looked like another couple on a date. One of the girls was facing away from her but Aubrey could tell what kind of person she was based on the bleached blonde hair and bright orange skin peaking out from the very revealing back of her skin tight dress.

Across from hair and facing Aubrey was a beautiful brunette. She was wearing a blue and black plaid shirt and black skinny jeans that stood out in the sea of stuck up outfits in this restaurant. She had a bored look on her face and was slouched low in her seat as she occasionally nodded to whatever the blonde was saying.

Suddenly her eyes snapped towards Aubrey, lighting up mischievously when she saw the blonde was looking. Aubrey watched as she glanced in her dates direction before turning back in her direction. She then proceeded to pull the silliest face she could scrunching her face up in a grimace. Aubrey bit the inside of her cheek to stop the laughter that wanted to build. Checking that Clarissa was still busy with her food she turned to the brunette and poked her tongue out playfully.

The brunette let out a dazzling smile before rolling her eyes and looking pointedly at her date. Aubrey returned the action with Clarissa. The girl then picked up a micro carrot and held it up looking at it and then Aubrey questioningly. Aubrey shrugged showing the girl her chocolate button-she was still bitter.

The girl then glanced at her date who was gesticulating wildly with her hands before looking to Aubrey and subtly moving her head in the direction of the bathrooms. Aubrey nodded minutely watching as the girl excused her self and made her way across the restaurant.

"I hope you don't mind, I need to visit the bathroom" Aubrey interrupted Clarissa's ramble on how the moon would be perfectly aligned next year for a June wedding. "Of course, when the goddess of nature calls, you answer" Aubrey nodded unsure of whether that was a joke before making her way to the bathroom.

There she found the girl casually leaning against a sink. She stood up straight when Aubrey entered grinning.

"Blind date?" she questioned, receiving a nod from Aubrey "Same" she said with a sigh.

"It's not going too well I take it?" Aubrey asked after hearing the sigh. "She told me that our babies would be good looking, I don't think she realises it's biologically impossible" the girl said with a shudder. "Mine told me we were destined to have seven kids" Aubrey replied earning a snort from the charming girl.

"Wanna ditch this place and head to Taco Bell?" she asks with a hopeful glint in her eye. "I wish I could but I can't just ditch her" Aubrey states sadly. "It's okay, I've got this" the brunette says before leaving the room, Aubrey following after her in confusion.

She watches as the girl moves over to Clarissa and says something to her before pulling her over to her own date.

Aubrey moves closer and watches as she introduces them. "Paula this is Clarissa. Clarissa, Paula" she says then moves backwards looking satisfied.

"How many kids do you want?" Clarissa asks straight away causing the girl and Aubrey to cringe.

"Oh, I would love Seven little bundles of love" Paula says with a sigh causing Clarissa to squeal. The brunette then beckoned Aubrey away and together they left the restaurant.

"I don't know whether to be offended or relieved that she forgot about me so quickly" Aubrey said earning a chuckle from the girl "Definitely relieved. I mean seven kids, really?" she marvelled. "So stranger, I forgot to ask your name" she says.

"Aubrey. Aubrey Posen" the blonde tells her with a smile. "Aubrey Posen" she repeats and Aubrey decides she likes the way her name sounds in this strangers voice. "Beca Mitchell" she tells her, holding out her hand which Aubrey takes.

"I think we may have just found them a mat h made in heaven" Beca says pointing in the window of the restaurant towards where Clarissa was reading Paula's palm.

"We're great" Aubrey agrees with a nod "Taco bell?" she asks to which Beca nods enthusiastically. "I think we just stuck them with the bill" Beca laughs. "I would feel bad, but Paula's loaded. She's the manager of one of the Kardashians beauty lines" Aubrey gaped.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're into the Kardashians" Beca grimaces "No, but Clarissa won't shut up about them" Aubrey says shocked at how perfect their dates were for each other. "We're great matchmakers" Beca repeats her earlier sentiment.

"Now let's get Taco Bell, I'm starving" Beca says grabbing Aubrey's hand and pulling her down the street. Aubrey just shook her head allowing herself to be pulled with a smile.

* * *

The next morning Aubrey was laying in bed on her phone with a snoozing Beca laying beside her, both of them completely naked.

 _Aubrey (07:32) : Thanks for the set up, met somebody really special._

Aubrey sets down the phone, ignoring the four texts she assumes Chloe has just sent in frantic reply. She instead moves to lay down, smiling as Beca moves to wrap her arms around her.

* * *

 **Don't even ask about my Kardashian obssession... It's a real issue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PROMPT: Can you do one where Aubrey is trying to cook dinner for Beca because she wants to tell her that she is pregnant but she keeps getting interrupted by Chloe then the rest of the Bellas...then Aubrey has a mini or full on rant as Beca comes home sand hears the whole thing**

* * *

Aubrey stared at the two lines on the pregnancy test. Positive. She grinned excitedly setting the test down on the edge of the sink, relief and happiness building up in her. This was their third try with IVF and after four days Aubrey had assumed it was yet another failure.

She quickly ran into the bedroom searching for her phone under the covers. Grabbing it and fumbling to open her messages she found Beca's name 'Hobbit' at the top.

Suddenly she stopped herself. This was a special moment, she didn't want Beca to hear about it hours later on a voicemail. Forming a plan in her head she nodded.

Instead she decided to text the Bella's, scrolling down she found the group chat they had used to plan Beca's surprise birthday party and sent out a message.

Aubrey (09:20) : Guess who's pregnant... Don't mention it to Beca, I'm telling her tonight.

She sets her phone on Beca's nightstand shaking her head at the mess the brunette had managed to accumulate there. Beca had forbid her from cleaning it as she had a system called 'organised chaos'. That was why the entire house was spotless with the exception of Beca's office and this nightstand.

Ignoring the consistent dings from her phone and the dozens of notification that pop up she heads to the living room pulling out her laptop. They would just have to wait until tomorrow.

She spent the next few hours searching for the perfect way to tell Beca about the baby. Deciding to tell her over dinner, Aubrey leaves their apartment to pick up the necessary ingredients for Beca's favourite meal.

She returned a couple hours later after getting sidetracked at the children's clothing section, she may or may not have bought a few things. A Posen was nothing if not prepared.

As she neared the door of the apartment she attempted to juggle the various bags in her arms, but she needn't have tried. The door was yanked open by a grinning redhead.

"Chloe?" she questioned as the girl took the bags from her. "Tut tut, Aubrey you shouldn't be carrying this much in your condition" she scolds. Aubrey rolls her eyes, these nine months were going to be unbearable.

"What are you doing here, Chloe?" she asks choosing to allow Chloe to relieve her of the bags. She was starting to regret giving Chloe that spare key.

"Well my best friend drops the bombshell on me that she's pregnant and then doesn't reply! What was I supposed to do?" Chloe says exasperated.

Aubrey shrugs sheepishly and Chloe sighs good naturedly.

"Whatever, Congratulations!" she squeals pulling the girl in for a gentle hug. Aubrey struggles not to roll her eyes again, Chloe was obviously holding back the full force of her hug. "You do know I'm not made of glass, you can hug me properly" she says and Chloe squeezed her tighter in response, not as tightly as usual she notes.

"I know! So how are you going to tell Beca?" Chloe asks, making herself comfortable on their couch. "I was going to tell her over dinner, if you would let me cook it" Aubrey said gesturing pointedly to the shopping bags.

"Ohh, I'll help you make it" Chloe offered and Aubrey quickly agreed knowing that the redhead wouldn't take no for an answer.

They quickly began setting out the ingredients after Aubrey received a text from Beca saying she was going to be home at seven.

Aubrey had just set the dials on the oven to the precise temperature on the recipe when the doorbell rang again. Aubrey set down the knife she was using and headed towards the door. They rarely had unannounced visitors apart from Chloe. Maybe Beca had ordered something off Amazon again, Aubrey had not been happy when she had received a box of 'canned unicorn meat'. The mailman still gave them weird looks.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as the person on the other side of the door began knocking obnoxiously.

Wrenching the door open with a glare she came face to face with Fat Amy. "Amy? What are you doing here?" she asks as the blonde shoves past her into the living room, flopping down on the couch with her feet on their coffee table. Aubrey's eyes narrow on the dirty soles of her shoes but she is distracted by the bag Amy pulls from somewhere on her person.

"Congratulations! Where's Shortstack?" the blonde asks as she pulls what looks like t-shirts from her bag.

Aubrey opens her mouth to reply but Amy waves her off. "Never mind, check out what I got" she throws a shirt to Aubrey who fumbles to catch it as Chloe walks in the room with a "Hi Amy".

Aubrey unfold the t-shirt to see it reads 'I'm pregnant'. She glances to Amy in confusion to see she's holding up a shirt in what looks like Beca's size that reads 'I'm not the father'. Aubrey fights to hold back a grin as Chloe aww's.

"How did you get these in such a short time" Aubrey asks in disbelief, but Any just taps her nose secretively before pulling out a red babies bodysuit.

Written on it are the words 'Hatched by two chicks' with the images of a few chicks and a broken eggshell.

"Aww!" Chloe squeals, grabbing the body suit and surveying it up close, with an exclamation of "I want a baby".

"Thank you, Amy" Aubrey says gratefully with a smile, folding the shirts back up and setting them carefully on the coffee table. "Now I'm in the middle of cooking dinner for Beca, no more distractions. You'll have to be out by seven" she says leaving her two friends chatting in the living room.

Aubrey is just placing the chicken in the oven when the doorbell begins to ring persistently. "Amy? Chloe? Can you get that!" She yells into the other room. After receiving no reply she moves into the living room, finding both girls each wearing a pair of Beca's headphones from her extensive collection.

"Hey" she snaps her fingers in front of them to get their attention "The doorbells been ringing for the past five minutes" she snapped receiving sheepish shrugs. "Sorry captain" Amy apologised.

Aubrey huffed moving to the door and opening it. She groaned in annoyance when there was nobody to be found. Swinging the door shut she found herself face to face, well actually stomach to face with Lily. The woman whispered something to her stomach before standing up and moving to sit on the couch next to Amy.

"Wha-You know what never mind, I don't have time for this" Aubrey says rubbing the bridge of her nose and moving towards the kitchen. She reaches the doorway when she is stopped by another ring of the doorbell.

Letting out a frustrated grumble she speed walks to the door and yanks it open. "What?!" she barks out before wincing. In front of her stands Emily with basket full of muffins, a congratulations card poking out from in between them.

Aubrey watches in regret as the younger girls eyes widen and her lower lip begins to tremble.

"No, no, no, no, I'm sorry Emily. I'm just under a lot of stress right now. You know hormones" she blabs finding herself grateful for the excuse she'll have for the next nine months.

"Oh..." Emily's eyes widen once more in understanding as she nods "That's fine" she says with a bright grin holding out the muffin basket "For you, Congratulations" she exclaims, jumping forward and wrapping Aubrey in her arms.

"Legacy! Get over here and check out these shirts" Amy calls from inside the apartment and the younger girl glances to Aubrey for permission. Aubrey nods with a sigh. Emily grins once more and moves into the living room.

Aubrey shuts the front door and leans back into it with a sigh. Checking her watch she sees the time is six thirty, an hour till Beca gets back.

She lets her head fall back onto the door with a thud when the doorbell rings again. She did not have time for this. It was her own fault really, she probably should have waited to text the Bella's until tomorrow.

She opens the door with a tired smile to find Stacie. "Wow, pregnancy's really taken a toll on you" Stacie comments with a teasing smile. "Shut up and get in" Aubrey says to which Stacie gasps.

"Baby hormones" she grouses as she walks past Aubrey and into the living room. Aubrey peers out of the apartment into the hallway to check nobody else is coming and then shuts the door.

Just as she reaches the kitchen to check on the chicken the doorbell rings again. She throws the pair of oven gloves she is wearing to the floor, her blood pressure rising to a dangerous level.

She storms to the door and wrenches it open. Standing in front of her are Jessica and Ashley wearing creepily identical grins on their faces, behind them stands a slightly creeped out Cynthia rose. "Congratulations!" Jessica and Ashley say in unison with CR repeating the sentiment. Jessica was carrying a box of chocolates which she assumed were from Ashley as well. CR had brought a cake with congratulations written on it. How did they get all this stuff so quickly?

"Thanks, get in" Aubrey says bluntly, moving aside as the three walk in exchanging confused looks at her attitude. She decides to ignore this and follows them through the living room.

Amy jumps up at the sight of the cake and immediately takes it from CR's hands. As she moves back over to the couch she fails to notice Lily laying completely prone on the floor and trips over her feet, the cake falling onto the carpet with a loud splat.

"Enough!" Aubrey yells, glaring at the group of girls. "You all need to leave so that I can finish this fucking dinn-" her words are cut off by the blaring sound of the smoke alarm. She feels bile rising up in her throat as she sprints into the kitchen. Yanking open the oven door she see's the chicken, or what used to be chicken. It was now a blackened lump. In her panic she attempts to pull the dish out of the oven, forgetting to don oven gloves. She feels tears build in her eyes as she stares at the shattered remains of the cooking dish, her evening shattered along with it.

Turning around and walking into the living room she feels the wide eyed stares of her friends on her as she slides down the wall onto the floor.

She begins to sob uncontrollably, maybe she did have pregnancy hormones. "All I wanted was to cook a nice dinner for my wife so I could tell her I was pregnant" she rambles hysterically, her voice rising to a incredibly high pitch. Chloe rushes to her side hugging her and urging her to calm down. Aubrey wipes her eyes as tears continue to stream down her face. She glances a glance up to see none of the Bella's are looking at her but are staring at the door of the apartment.

Aubrey's eyes move to follow theirs and land on her wife, standing with an open mouth in the doorway. Aubrey quickly stands.

"Did-did you hear..." Aubrey trails off, knowing very well from the expression on Beca's face that she had heard every word.

"You're pregnant" Beca asks and Aubrey can make out the slight trepidation and immense hope in her tone. Aubrey nods hesitantly.

"Yes!" Beca screams excitedly, Aubrey had never heard her so happy apart from when she had proposed and their wedding day. She runs to Aubrey and scoops her up in a tight hugs, somehow managing to lift the taller blonde in her arms. They spun around before Beca set her down with a grin. She pulled Aubrey in for a sweet kiss before remembering they had company. She pulled her eyes away from Aubrey's to survey the mess of a living room.

"What happened here?" Beca questioned happily, unable to be angry at that moment in time.

"Captains pregnant" Amy states as if that explains everything. Beca just nods slowly before turning to Aubrey with a grin.

"We're going to be parents" she said loving, placing a gentle hand on Aubrey's stomach.

Aubrey, despite her tear stained face and burnt finger tips, can't help but feel the happiest she ever had.

* * *

 **Did you know you can buy canned unicorn meat from Amazon? What a beautiful age we live in...**

 **I am going to fill all the prompts i get in order of when i receive them so it might be a while for some of you... sorry :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**PROMPT: Can you do one where beca is drowned at the retreat.**

* * *

Aubrey knew Beca wasn't okay.

The brunette had been quieter than usual, she didn't talk back as much as she used to and appeared almost anxious. Her eyes kept darting towards the lake during the activities, which she was barely focuses on.

Aubrey had noticed an underlying tension between Beca and Chloe when they had arrived. They weren't as close as they had been in freshman year. Aubrey felt slightly guilty for being glad they weren't as attached at the hip as they had been. It had been the cause of a lot of jealousy in her senior year, which in turn caused her to lash out at Beca. She regrets that now.

As they finish up the final activity Aubrey informs the group that after lunch they will be going to the lake. This earns her cheers from the group who had all been eyeing the inflatable balloon on the the water with excitement throughout the entire day. With the exception of a certain brunette.

Aubrey watched from the corner of her eye as the brunette paled drastically, the hand holding her fork up began to shake slightly so she subtly stopped eating. Which was probably a good thing, she looked as if she was about to vomit.

They finish up lunch, Beca not saying a word having sandwiched herself between Amy and Lily so that she wouldn't need to partake in conversation. Aubrey noticed how the girl sat as far away from Chloe as she could, otherwise Chloe would have noticed something was wrong. She was almost as observant as Aubrey.

The group begin the short trek to the edge of the lake and Aubrey moves to walk beside Beca. The brunette's posture is slouched as she walks with her hands shoved in her pockets.

"You don't have to do this if you're scared"

That was the wrong thing to say. Instantly Beca shoulders rise in offence, her eyes taking on a determined look as she scoffs at Aubrey's attempt at reassurance.

"I'm not scared" her body moving into a defensive stance, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Aubrey should have known that was the wrong tactic. Beca had always been a 'rebel' so to speak. She had enjoyed doing the exact opposite of what Aubrey told her in freshman year and that had not changed. If Aubrey told her not to go in the water, she would go. Even if it killed her.

"Okay, but wear a life vest" Aubrey says softly trying to covey the fact she wants to help. She had hoped to grow closer to Beca during the Bella's stay here but it seemed that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't need one" Beca insists as she sees the other girls begin to climb the ladder without a vest. What was that saying? Pride is the parent of destruction.

Aubrey opens her mouth to contest this but her words become lodged in her throat when Chloe bounds over, grabbing Beca's hand and pushing her towards the ladder.

Beca glances at her one last time before shaking her head resolutely and beginning the climb to the top of the podium. Aubrey can see the slight tremble of her hands and the shaking of her legs as they move upwards.

Aubrey assures herself that everything will be fine. She watches with bated breath as Beca drops onto the inflatable below sending Chloe spiraling into the lake. Beca begins the slow crawl towards the edge as Amy reaches the top of the ladder.

It happens suddenly. Amy drops. Beca fly's. Beca lands. It was simple really. What happened after wasn't.

The cheering of the other Bella's becomes muted as she stares as the bubbling water above where Beca had dropped. She continues to stare for ten seconds with no movement. Then she runs.

The Bella's are now concerned as they run behind Aubrey, all cheering has stopped. When they reach the edge of the peer the Bella's halt but Aubrey doesn't, she dives.

Heart thumping in her chest and eyes squinting in the murky darkness of the lake, she searches. Her frantic eyes land on the bright white, pale face of Beca and with superhuman strength she grabs the unconscious brunette around the waist, swimming upwards faster than she ever has before.

They break the surface of the lake and Aubrey gasped for air but Beca doesn't. She drags the girl to the side of the lake and pulls her drenched body out into the muddy embankment.

All other thoughts are blocked from her mind as she tries to revive Beca, turning the brunette on her side as water drains out of her mouth. The onto her back, she gives her mouth to mouth.

In between breaths she barely registers the Bella's arriving at her side or their panicked words.

She continues to breath, in and out until she is dragged backwards. She doesn't know how much time has passed, all she knows is that Beca is still unconscious. Unconscious, not dead.

A paramedic takes her place. When did they arrive. He places his hands in her neck then shakes his head at his colleague. He shakes his head.

Aubrey barely registers the sound of the Bella's sobs as whoever holds her shakes with what must be tears. She hears somebody screaming and her distraught mind begs them to just shut up, before she realizes they are her own screams.

All she can think is 'I should have'.

 _I should have stopped her._

 _I should have made her wear a vest._

 _I should have got to her sooner._

 _I should have told her I love her._

* * *

 **I'm not really much of an angst writer so i hope this is okay. I don't really like reading sad stuff either so in my head Beca miraculously wakes up moments after this ends and they all have cake :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**PROMPT: The bellas are having a picnic on the quad suddenly few girls arrive who are beca's groupies as they love her dj rebel persona. One of them is very persistent who won't take no for an answer. Aubrey gets jealous seeing this and beca to fend off the girls says she has a girlfriend and blindly reaches behind her to grab any bella's Hand to be her pretend girlfriend which happens to be Aubrey and they pretend to Date and start dating in reality or something like that.**

* * *

"I still don't understand why people want to eat outside, theirs ants everywhere, I'm cold, the wind keeps blowing my stuff away and the ground isn't comfortable" Beca whines as she sets her laptop down on the blanket they had laid out on the grassy area of the quad.

"Stop moaning Becs, this will be fun" Chloe assured her as she sat down.

"Yeah, maybe if you went outside more you would be so pale" Aubrey teased, earning chuckles front the Bella's and a huff from Beca. "Don't pout" Aubrey says walking past the brunette and sitting next to Chloe. She hears an a grumble from behind her as the brunette reluctantly sits down on the blanket.

"Hurry up and make with the grub, aca-bitches" Amy says from her place on the blanket. Aubrey opens the two meticulously neat picnic baskets and hands Amy a Tupperware tub full of sandwiches.

As she hands out food to the Bella's, Beca opens her laptop looking for some music to play. Aubrey taps her on the shoulder handing her her own container causing Amy to gasp.

"Why has Beca got special sandwiches" Amy accused around a mouth full of sandwiches.

Everyone turned to look at Aubrey with annoyingly knowing smiles on their faces as Beca also turned with a raised eyebrow. "Did you try poison me?" She asked semi-seriously looking slightly perturbed.

"No!" Aubrey almost shouts, her cheeks turning a light pink colour. "I put olives in all of them" the blonde explains "and I forgot you hate them so I made a few more" Aubrey decides she hates the Bella's in that moment as Stacie begins to waggle her eyebrows and the rest giggle. "Their was leftover bread! It's not a big deal" she adds on desperately.

Beca nods, smiling gratefully at the blonde. Somehow she failed to notice the scarily similar expressions of glee on the rest of the Bella's faces as she turned back to her laptop.

Aubrey feels a dig in her side from Chloe's elbow and a whispered "Control your toner" in her ear. The light pink of her cheeks deepens to a dark red.

As the Bella's dig into the picnic with Beca's latest mix playing from her laptop, Aubrey noticed a group of girls standing at the entrance to the quad whispering and pointing in their direction.

She narrowed her eyes as they began to make their way over the grass towards them. Several of them shoved a taller blonde towards them. By now all of the Bella's minus Beca, who was currently stuffing her face with a tuna sandwich, had noticed the commotion and were eying the giggling girls.

The blonde approached them her hip swaying exaggeratedly as she unbuttoned the top three buttons of her shirt. She then perched herself on the edge of the blanket without so much as a hello to the Bella's. She then reached out and tapped Beca on the shoulder whilst shamelessly pushing her ample cleavage very close to Beca's face. Aubrey's glare deepened.

Beca looked up from where she was concentrating on not spilling any of her sandwich filling and half choked when she was met with an eyeful of cleavage. The Bella's sniggered as Aubrey thumped Beca on the back, a little harder than was required.

"Hey, DJ" the girl purred, shifting closer to Beca.

"Uh...Hi?" Beca responded moving backwards slightly so that her back was pressed against Aubrey's side. Aubrey could tell Beca had no idea who this girl was.

"Who are you?" Aubrey blurted out, her voice coming out much more aggressively than she intended.

The girl looked over at her with a raised eyebrow as she slowly eyed her up and down. She then smirked looking unimpressed. "I'm Scarlett, Beca's biggest fan" she drawls a hand reaching out to rub Beca's shoulder. The brunette shrinks away uncomfortably, a reddish flush creeping up her neck as the Bella's guffawed loudly.

"That's nice" Beca laughed awkwardly glancing behind her, eyes screaming for help. Aubrey's mouth pressed into a firm line when she noticed the bitches hand fall onto Beca's thigh.

"Yeah, I've been to all your gigs. You look super hot in your headphones" Scarlett informed her whilst pushing her chest forward. Beca spluttered out a small "thanks".

"So, I was thinking maybe you should take me out sometime?" Scarlett said as she suggestively bit her lip in what Aubrey assumed was meant to be a sexy manner but instead made her look constipated.

"Uh... Well the thing is..." Beca trailed off, eyes frantically darting to the Bella's who all shrugged. "I..umm..." she continued desperately "I already have girlfriend. Yes, a girlfriend. Sorry" Beca said with a relieved smile.

"You do?" Scarlett asked sceptically "Well if that's true how come the only people I see you hang out with are..." she gestures dismissively to the Bella's.

"Well-I-uh" Beca stumbled before she reached out behind her and grabbed Aubrey's hand. Although she was shocked, Aubrey didn't pull her hand away. She couldn't help but notice how well Beca's hand fit in hers. "This is my girlfriend" she said triumphantly.

The Bella's stared at Beca in shock. Aubrey stared at Beca in shock. Scarlett glared at Beca and Aubrey.

She turned to Aubrey, her eyes pleading as she mouthed 'play along'.

"Oh really?" Scarlett asked looking thoroughly unconvinced. Beca just nodded warily in reply, gripping Aubrey's hand slightly tighter and nudging her.

Aubrey got the message, jumping in to save Beca. "Yeah. I am, have you got a problem with that?" she spat moving closer to Beca.

"Whatever..." Scarlett rolled her eyes "Call me if you get over...that" she curls her lip as she glances at Aubrey. The Bella's make offended noises on behalf of their captain. Beca's shoulders tense.

"Yeah, I won't be 'getting over' her and even if I did I wouldn't call you" Beca says angrily, moving forwards only to be pulled back by Aubrey's hand which was still attached to hers.

Scarlett scoffs, crossing her arms as she stood and marched back over to her friends. One of them asked her something but she just pushed through the group and stormed away from the quad angrily.

The Bella's who had all been staring after her slowly turned to look at Beca, Aubrey included.

"Haha, that was weird" she laughed awkwardly as she let go of Aubrey's hand. There was a long moment of silence.

Aubrey decided she couldn't take anymore and stood. "I have to go" she said abruptly, holding back tears as she marched away from the group and back towards her and Chloe's shared apartment.

Beca stared after her with an open mouth before turning her confused gaze to Chloe's. The redhead just shook her head sadly before following Aubrey.

* * *

"I don't know what I did wrong. Why has she been avoiding me?" Beca asked Stacie as they sat down in the campus coffee shop a week after the picnic. Beca cringed slightly at the whining edge that her voice had taken on.

Stacie raised an eyebrow at her friend. How could someone be so oblivious.

"I think what happened at the picnic made her uncomfortable" Stacie broached whilst studying the brunettes face.

She watched as Beca's face seemed to fall and her shoulders dropped. "Didn't know the idea of us together was such a bad thing" Beca muttered despondently, her eyes moving to focus on her hands as she twisted a piece of tissue paper.

Stacie sighed, Beca had reluctantly informed her of her crush on the taller blonde when Stacie had found a folder full of mixes on her laptop labelled 'Aubrey'.

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel" Stacie said, trying and failing to hold back a snort at the face Beca makes at the word 'feel'.

"What's the point. Even if I could track her down, it's pretty obvious how she..." Beca scrunched her face up "feels". Beca sighs "She'd probably scream at me and kick me out of the Bella's after puking in disgust". Beca says as she begins to tear the tissue paper into tiny pieces.

"Well practises start tomorrow so you're going to have to figure it out" Stacie informs her frankly. She was getting tired of talking about the whole situation, for the past week all her best friend had talked about was the blonde and she was beginning to get sick of it.

Beca slumped in her seat as she finished tearing the tissue up, eyes now focused on the table. She shrugged in reply to Stacie's questioning eyebrow. "I'll probably just ignore the situation and hope things go back to normal . She'll marry some guy and I'll buy a cat and end up alone".

"You're allergic to cats" Stacie replied sarcastically earning a chuckle from Beca. Stacie then watched as Beca checked the time and stood.

"Sorry Stace, I have to be at the Radio Station soon" Stacie waved her off. Stacie waited till Beca had disappeared from view before pulling out her phone.

 _Stacie (14:25) : Hey Chloe, I have a plan for the Beca-Aubrey situation. Text me._

* * *

Aubrey snapped for the third time that practise. She was upset and had most definitely been taking her frustration out on the girls. She was pretty sure she had accidentally made Jessica (or Ashley) cry. She would make it up to her later.

The cause for her stress was once again a certain tiny DJ. Who hadn't shown up for practise. She wasn't sure weather to be angry or relieved. She was, after all, the one that had been ignoring Beca's texts and avoiding certain areas she knew the girl frequented. But commitment to the Bella's was a priority so she had suck it up, something Beca didn't have the balls to do apparently.

The incident at the picnic had upset her. Sure, she had enjoyed it when Beca held her hand and defended her to that bitch Scarlett Baldwin. She may or may not have Facebook stalked her. Turns out she was obsessed with cats, ha. Beca was allergic.

But afterwards when the brunette had snatched her hand away so fast, Aubrey had been hurt. Those few moments of pretending we're nice.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that despite this she still came to practise even though her feelings were the ones hurt, not Beca's.

When Stacie was asked where Beca was as they were best friends, the brunette had avoided the question. Aubrey had noticed her and Chloe whispering in the corner.

Aubrey was observing the Bella's run laps around the auditorium with crossed arms when she heard Chloe call her name from inside a store cupboard where they kept their audio equipment.

"Keep running" she barked before marching over to the cupboard and yanking the door open.

"Wha-" she began as she searched for Chloe in the pitch black room but she was cut off by two pairs of hands shoving her forwards and the door locking behind her.

"Sorry Bree, it was getting out of hand" she heard Chloe's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"You'll be let out once you've talked thing over, we'll be back in an hour" She heard Stacie's voice add.

"Open this door right now or you'll be running laps for the rest of the year!" she yelled banging on the door only to be met with silence

Aubrey sighed, resting her back on the wall as she slowly slid down so she was sitting on the floor.

"Uh... Hello?" A voice called out from her left, startling Aubrey causing her to fling her fist out in the general direction on the stranger. She felt her fist connect with what felt like a nose. "Oww, fuck" she heard the voice cry out.

"Beca?" she asked hesitantly. "Yes, Jesus" she heard Beca's voice answer, the sound slight muffled.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. "Same thing as you, genius" she heard Beca answer sarcastically. Aubrey scoffed in reply before reaching in her pocket and pulling out her phone. Switching in the torch she turned it to her left where she found Beca sitting next to her with what looked like one of the Bella initiation sacks on her head.

Pulling it off she revealed Beca's head, her hair slightly ruffled as her eyes squinted to adjust to the light. A small trail of blood leaking out of her nose.

"Hey" Beca said as she reached up to tentatively touch her nose. "You have a mean right-hook" she joked.

"Sorry" Aubrey apologised, feeling guilty as she saw the pain she had caused Beca. "Did Chloe put you in here too?" she asked.

Beca shook her head. "Stacie" she answered as they lapsed into an uneasy silence. Both avoiding eye contact. "So... You've been avoiding me" Beca starts.

" Can you really blame me?" Aubrey crossed her arms, shifting away from Beca.

"Look. I get it. I shouldn't have grabbed your hand at the picnic but that's really no reason to ignore me" Beca rambled "I thought we were friends now and maybe more but it's obvious that you don't feel that way so maybe I should just quit-" Beca's speech was cut off by Aubrey.

"Wait! You thought we were more?" Aubrey cut in desperately. Beca's dimly lit face cringed as she hesitantly nodded. "I don't know, I guess I thought you were flirting and-"

Her words are cutoff by Aubrey pulling her in for a bruising kiss. Beca's eyes widen in shock before falling shut as Aubrey's lips move against hers. Aubrey pulls back too soon for Beca causing her to let out a small whine.

"I was flirting" Aubrey tells her causing Beca to grin in the low light.

"Well in that case. Aubrey Posen will you be my girlfriend?" she asks confidently although Aubrey can hear the nervousness in her voice.

"Hmm... I don't know..." Aubrey trails of teasingly, nudging Beca in the ribs to show she's joking.

"Oh. Well in that case I think I'll be calling Scarlett" Beca snarks back causing Aubrey to snort.

"Ha. As if. You would never get along with Smoky" Aubrey scoffs. "Who's smoky" Beca asks confusedly.

"Her cat" Aubrey says in a voice that screams 'duh'.

"How do you-" Beca begins before she is pulled in for another kiss. "Never mind" Beca mumbled against her lips.

That's how the Bella's found them an hour later. Lip locked on the floor of the cupboard.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay, this one took me a while to write. I'll be starting year 13 on Tuesday so updates might be slowing down :)**  
 **P.S Does anyone else lowkey ship Beca x Emily?**


	9. Chapter 9

**PROMPT: Jesse and Chloe are besties and they both fall for Beca but they don't realize that Beca and Aubrey are secretly dating.**

* * *

Jesse, Chloe and Beca otherwise known as the three musketeers by their parents.

Ever since they were learning how to walk Jesse and Chloe had had play dates. It helped that they lived right next door to one another. During the days they would play 'princesses' in the tree house in Jesse's backyard. Chloe forcing Jesse to be her knight in shining armour and by nights they would play video games and have sleepovers.

Then along came Beca. She moved next to Jesse during the summer before fourth grade. Chloe and Jesse had been in the tree house as was usual when Chloe stood and spotted someone in Jesse's neighbours garden.

 _"Hey Jess, look!" Chloe squealed excitedly, grabbing the boy by the shirt. They both peered over the edge of the window. There, sitting alone in the garden, was a tiny brunette who was picking at the grass looking extremely sad. "She looks our age" Jesse whispers._

 _"She looks sad" Chloe answers in just as quiet a voice "We should ask her to play with us" Chloe says, standing up excitedly and smoothing out her pink dress. "Good idea!" Jesse agrees._

 _Jesse then shuffles out of the tree house and down the rope ladder. He waits at the bottom with a hand clamped over his eyes so he doesn't see up Chloe's dress. Chloe gracefully clambered down the ladder, giggling when she noticed Jesse's hand. Grabbing it she pulled him into the house._

 _"Mr S?" she yelled into the house as they entered through the screen doors. "Miss B?" she heard a joking call from the living room. She followed the sound, dragging Jesse behind her._

 _In the living room was Jesse's dad. He had curly brown hair that fell messily over his forehead and was wearing thick black rimmed glasses along with one of his trademark cardigans. He was lounging in an arm chair with a newspaper open but had stopped reading at the sight of his son and his best friend._

 _"What can i do for you Miss Beale?" He asks teasingly as he lowers his newspaper. Chloe giggles at the way he addresses her._

 _"The new neighbours have a daughter, can we ask her to play?" Chloe asks whilst Jesse nods in the background. Jesse's dad smiles. "Sure, but ask her parents first" he agrees and Chloe claps her hands excitedly as Jesse grins._

 _As they leave he calls out "Don't leave this side of the street" shaking his head when they simultaneously call out "We won't"._

 _Jesse and Chloe make their way down Jesse's driveway and up the new neighbours. As they near the open end of the removal truck parked on the driveway they hear faint shouts coming from inside the house. Jesse being taller peers through the window next to the door and spots two adults yelling at each other in the hallway._

 _"Hey Chloe, maybe we should-" he begins but Chloe had already rung the doorbell. The man and woman turn to the door, they spot Jesse who waves awkwardly._

 _The woman says something to the man who clenches his fists before opening the door. Chloe opens her mouth to speak but the man ignores her and walks past then and into the back of the movers van._

 _Chloe furrows her brow in confusion as does Jesse but they are quickly distracted by the woman._

 _"How can I help you?" she asks brightly although her eyes are red and tired._

 _"Nice to meet you ma'am, I'm Chloe Beale" she says with a curtsy "and this is Jesse Swanson" she gestures to the boy who bows. "We're your neighbours and saw a girl in your garden from our treehouse, we want to know if she can play with us?" Chloe concludes beaming at the woman even though she's missing two teeth. Jesse also grins and the woman smiles gratefully._

 _"Of course, wait here. She can go with you to the treehouse" the woman says before retreating back into the house. Jesse and Chloe wait eagerly, excited to have a new friend._

 _The woman returns moments later with the small girl walking behind her looking nervous. "Hi, I'm Beca" she says softly, not moving from her place next to her mother._

 _"Hey! I'm Chloe and this is Jesse" Chloe beams as Jesse waves. The girl seems taken aback by how forward Chloe is but shrugs it off._

 _"My mum said you want me to play?" she asked timidly, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, in the treehouse with us" Chloe nods:_

 _"You have a treehouse?" the girl asks as an expression of wonder takes up her face. "It's Jesse's" Chloe shrugs, pointing a thumb in Jesse's direction._

 _"That's so cool" Beca exclaims before looking up at her mum "Can I go? Please?" She asks pleadingly. Her mother gives her an indulgent smile whilst nodding. "Go have fun" she says, ruffling the girls hair. Beca nods eagerly as Chloe takes her and Jesse's hand and pulls then both down the driveway. "Be back by four" she calls after them._

 _She then let's her gaze drift away from the children and back towards her husband who was in the back of the movers van, angrily shoving objects out of his way. She sighed tiredly, they would need to sort their marriage out soon. The arguing wasn't good for Beca._

* * *

After that day the three children became inseparable. They found out Beca was going to attend the same school as then and that they were going to be in the fourth grade together.

Thought the next six years they only grew closer. Jesse and Chloe hung out with Beca whenever her parents fighting became too much and supported her when she became slightly depressed after her father ditched her when she was in seventh grade. Beca and Jesse hung out with Chloe more when all her brothers left for university and she was feeling lonely, and Beca and Chloe were there for Jesse every year on the anniversary of his mothers death. They all had problems but together they made it through and they were happy.

That was until they hit tenth grade. Which in turn meant they hit puberty. Which in turn meant that they developed 'feelings'. These feeling meant that both Jesse and Chloe noticed when over the Summer Beca suddenly got very attractive.

Beca, of course, hadn't noticed a thing. She was too absorbed in her music, she had been learning how to play the piano as well as how to mix over the summer and was too oblivious to notice the stares from her best friends.

Jesse and Chloe, however, were a lot less oblivious than the brunette. Which meant they noticed the looks the other was giving. Which lead to a pact.

 _"Jesse!" the brow haired boy jumped, bumping his head on the roof of his locker, startled by the shout of his name. He glanced to the right and saw Chloe making her way through the crowded hallway in her cheerleading uniform. He raised a hand in acknowledgement. They hadn't spoken one on one for a while, Jesse thought it had something to do with the glare Chloe sent him every time he accidentally stared at Beca and vice versa._

 _"Hey Chlo" he greeted as she approached. She narrowed her eyes. "We need to talk, meet me in the treehouse after school?" Chloe asked, although it didn't really sound like a question to Jesse._

 _"I can't, practise" he explained gesturing to the school issued blue and gold football jersey he was wearing. Chloe rolled her eyes. "I know I have practise too" she said gesturing to her matching blue and gold uniform. "I meant after" she added._

 _"Okay, cool. Should I text Beca or is she-" Jesse began but was cut off "No! This is a 'between us' conversation, plus she has singing practise and is getting a lift from a team mate" Chloe said and Jesse nodded although he was still confused._

 _They couldn't help their surprise when Beca informed them in the middle of freshman year that she had joined an acapella group. They had actually both burst out laughing but quickly stopped under the strength of Beca's glare. They still weren't sure why she joined but whenever asked Beca would shrug and mumble something about music and experience with a light blush on her face._

 _"Meet me at the bleachers after practise" Chloe ordered before walking back down the hallway. Jesse couldn't help but noticed the way her skirt swished as she made her exit. Shaking his head, he shut his locker before making his way to his final class._

 _After practise Chloe waited for Jesse in the bleachers as arranged and they made their way home. The ten minute walk was quiet and slightly tense. Jesse was relieved when they finally arrived home that his dad was at work, he would surely notice the tension._

 _They climbed into the slightly cramped tree house. It could just about fit all three of them in still, it was a good thin Beca didn't grow much height wise over the years._

 _They sat opposite each other, silently staring before they both couldn't take it anymore._

 _"I know you have a crush on Beca!"_

 _"WHAT?!"_

 _They both cried out simultaneously._

 _Silence blanketed the tree house as they both stared at each other in shock. Chloe, as per usual, was the first to recover._

 _"How long have you known?" Chloe asked quietly, looking upset. "Two months, you?" he replied and Chloe repeated his answer._

 _"So what do we do?" Jesse asked as he leant back against the slightly creaky walls of the treehouse._

 _"We make a deal. Nobody makes a move and we move on" Chloe said grimly, a forlorn look on her face. Jesse smiled before slowly reaching out and presenting his pinky finger. "Swear it" he teases, reminding her of the words she had often said to him as a child._

 _Chloe giggled, reaching up to wrap her pinky with his. "Pinky promise, now let's get out of this thing before it collapses" she says as the treehouse creaks again when Jesse shifts._

 _"Good idea" he agreed before clambering gently down the rope ladder. He glanced up and turned bright red when he realised Chloe hadn't changed out of her cheer skirt. He quickly slapped a hand over his eyes._

 _Chloe hopped down and noticed his hand. Rolling her eyes she grabbed his hand and removed it. "Jeez Jesse, we're not five anymore" she teased as his cheeks flushed._

 _"Shut up, get out of my house" he grumbled as they entered the house and he walked Chloe to the door._

 _"Bye Jess" Chloe sighed, squeezing him in a tight hug. Jesse hugged her and then reached back to open the door._

 _As Chloe was about to leave they saw a motorbike, that certainly wasn't Beca's pull into their neighbours driveway with two people on it. Chloe and Jesse both watched curiously as the person on the back climbed of and removed their helmet._

 _They gaped when they realised it was Beca. Beca said something to the driver who nodded without removing their helmet causing Beca to blush. Jesse could just make out a wisp of blond hair that escaped from the back of their helmet. The person then backed the bike out of the driveway and waved to the brunette who eagerly waved back. They then revved the bike and took off down the road. They watched as Beca practically skipped to her front door and entered the house._

 _"Do you know who..." Jesse trailed off as he furrowed his brow "...no" Chloe answered just as confused before shrugging it off. "It was probably someone from her choir group, nothing to worry about" Chloe said firmly as if she was trying to reassure herself._

 _"Yeah, sure" Jesse nodded "Now leave, I have homework to do" he laughed playfully shoving Chloe out of the door._

 _Chloe feigned anger "Well I can see where I'm not wanted" she said turning and walking down Jesse's driveway, her skirt swishing as she strutted down the street._

 _"Bye!" Jesse called as she reached her door, Chloe waved before entering her house. Jesse remained staring at the door before turning to glance at Beca's house with a sigh._

* * *

Chloe sighed in relief as coach ended practise, suicides at eight in the morning were not something she enjoyed doing. She accompanied her cheer friends to the locker room, listening quietly to their conversation.

Jessica was happily rambling to Stacie and Emily about the gifts she had received from her long time girlfriend Ashley.

Chloe had almost forgotten that today was Valentine's Day until she turned up at school to find red hearts covering almost every inch of the hallway walls.

Chloe smiled as she listened to Jessica's story of how her girlfriend had surprised her. They were so cute together.

She changed out of her uniform as there was not lunchtime practise today and waved goodbye to her friends. She set of in the direction of her locker, smiling at various people she saw in the hallways.

She had rounded the corner of the hallway and made her way to her locker when she noticed Beca arriving at her own locker down the hall.

Chloe watched curiously as Beca opened her locker and pulled out an envelope. She watched as the girl opened it and began to read, a small smile building on her face.

Chloe didn't realise she was staring until Jesse's voice came from behind her. "What are you staring...oh" he sighed as he followed her gaze to the brunette down the hall.

"Someone gave her a valentines card" Chloe whispered, her eyes still locked onto Beca. Jesse hummed In reply, also staring at their best friend.

"Who do you think it's from?" He asked as they watched Beca's smile widen. She then shut her locker and began making her way quickly in the opposite direction towards the choir rooms.

"Only one way to find out. Espionage." Chloe said dramatically before grabbing Jesse's hand and pulling him around the corner just as Beca entered the choir room. "Come on" she whispered as they crept up to the Windows.

They simultaneously peered into the room, both of their jaws dropping at the scene that was taking place

Beca was sitting on the piano in the far corner of the room with her arms around Aubrey Posen's neck. The blonde in question was standing in between Beca's legs with her hands on the younger girls waist. They were making out.

They continued to gape before Jesse realised how creepy it was to stare. He turned to Chloe, ready to suggest they move, but the girl had already entered the choir room.

"What are you doing?" the redhead screeched as she entered the choir room, her eyes blazing.

Beca and Aubrey, who had jumped apart at Chloe's entrance, blushed whilst rearranging their clothes.

"Uh-I..." Beca began glancing at Aubrey who nodded with a reassuring smile to the brunette. "Guys, meet Aubrey. My girlfriend" Beca stuttered out a blush coating her cheeks as she reached out to grab the blonde hand.

"When did this happen?" Chloe asked through gritted teeth as she eyed their joined hands sceptically.

"Four months ago" Beca shrugged.

"Four months! Why didn't you tell us? We're your best friends" Chloe asked in disbelief, she thought they didn't keep anything from each other.

"You didn't know I was... Gay" Beca said slowly "I didn't know how you'd react" she added defensively at Chloe's stare.

Chloe swallowed as she glanced towards Jesse seeing the same pained look on his face. Chloe couldn't believe this, Beca bad thought she wouldn't accept her for being gay when Chloe herself was bisexual. She stayed silent for a long moment as she observed the look full of love Aubrey was sending Beca and the way the blonde squeezed her hand to reassure her.

She looked to Jesse again, he seemed to have made the same conclusion. The pained look in his eyes was now replaced by a bitter-sweet happiness. He was also glad the two had found each other.

"I'm happy for you" they said at the same time causing Beca to grin and envelop them in a hug.

* * *

 **10 years later**

"So you're telling me that both you and your wife had a crush on my wife in high school?" Aubrey said through hysterical laughter whilst Beca looked amused.

"Yes, laugh it up" Jesse grinned as he kissed Chloe's hand happily. Chloe groaned, slapping Jesse's hand with feigned annoyance. "I told you not to tell that story" Chloe chided.

"It all worked out for the best" Jesse defended.

"You had a crush on me?" Beca asked " I thought you guys were secretly together in high school, what else were you doing in that tree house all the time" she scoffed incredulously.

Chloe groaned once again, dropping her head onto the dinner table with a thump. Jesse rubbed her back whilst telling Beca to leave her alone. Turns out Chloe had been in love with her best friend, she was just wrong about which one.

* * *

 **Sorry to the prompter, i didn't read the bit about you wanting jealous Aubrey until after i'd written this. Hope it's okay :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**PROMPT: You should do a story where beca rescues Aubrey from her abusive father**

* * *

Beca's shoulders dropped as the door to Aubrey's bedroom slammed shut.

She sank back into Aubrey and Chloe's shared couch with a tired sigh as her hands reached up to rub at unspilled tears from her eyes. The stinging was becoming unbearable.

A creak from her right signaled the opening of a door and Beca's head shot up, looking hopefully in the direction of the sound hoping to see her beautiful girlfriend emerging, instead she found a sheepish looking redhead.

Chloe smiled sadly at her, the sympathy shining clearly in her eyes as she took in the dejected state of the younger brunette.

"Another fight, huh?"

Beca nodded jerkily, the words causing her strong facade to crumple slightly. The corner of her mouth twitched downwards as new tears built up in her eyes because yes. They had another fight. The third one today.

Chloe noticed the slight fall in Beca's face, ever the observant and quickly fell into her comforting role. The same one she took on almost everyday for the past month. The redhead fell onto the couch beside the smaller girl, enveloping her in a tight hug.

"I don't know what I keep doing wrong" Beca proclaimed sadly in a voice that teemed with insecurity.

Chloe sighed deeply. She herself was at a loss on how to explain her best friends erratic behaviour as of late. Chloe always prided versed on being 'in the know' but Aubrey had always eluded her. The blonde was full of surprises.

Chloe didn't even know that Aubrey was gay until she began dating Beca in their final year and even then it was Beca who told her. That was back when their relationship was perfect of course. These days they seemed to always be on the brink of implosion.

"What happened this time" Chloe asked warily, afraid of the answer. She was, as many would agree, a happy person but sometimes the things Aubrey would say could even bring her ever optimistic disposition down a few notches.

Beca sniffed at the question before burying her face in her hands as she began talking. Although her words were mumbled and slight hard to hear Chloe did not ask her to look up. Sharing feelings was often hard for Beca and Chloe knew she found it easier not to look the redhead in her eyes whilst recounting her with the tales of her broken relationship. Beca detested pity of any kind.

"We were watching Tv after dinner like we usually do. She made chicken Parm. That's my favourite so I thought it was like- like a signal, you know?" Beca started vaguely, her voice wavering slightly towards the end.

Chloe couldn't help the amused smile that blossomed on her face at the pink flush she spotted appearing on the back of Beca's neck. Aubrey and Beca were very similar in the way they reacted to anything remotely sexual.

"So after we ate we were just watching Tv" Beca continued repeating her earlier words, Chloe had a feeling Beca was stalling. "And you know. We were-um..." Beca trailers off before mumbling something into her hands.

"Making out?" Chloe finished catching on to why Beca wasn't finishing her sentence and deciding to tease the girl a little bit.

Beca chokes slightly, her hand reaching away from her brightly blushing face and slapping Chloe lightly in the arm. "Kissing!" she corrects pointedly, glancing towards Aubrey's bedroom door anxiously.

After she calms down and takes a breath, Beca continues. Not before shooting Chloe a glare for her giggling.

"So I thought- because of the signals, she wanted our relationship to... Progress" Beca says slowly, her sentences stilted and jumbled as if she herself isn't sure what she's trying to say. She glances up at Chloe waiting for a laugh but the redhead just nods seriously. She knew that if she laughed now then the odds of Beca opening up again were minuscule.

"So I tried to... make the moves" Beca gestures awkwardly before realising what she's doing and sitting on her hands, embarrassed. Chloe can't helps the tiny snort she lets out at Beca's wording, earning herself a glare from Beca.

"But, I guess we weren't in the same page. I mean obviously not. I just thought that, you know, maybe after six months she might want to do a little more than just kiss but now I just feel stupid." Beca rambles, her sentences disjointed. Chloe opens her mouth to interrupt but she recently learnt that once Beca does actually start talking it's difficult to get her to stop.

"Maybe she just doesn't see me like that. Do you think she's only going out with me because she felt bad? I would understand why, she's so gorgeous and I'm just me. I just wish she would have told me sooner so I didn't fall in lov-" Beca rambled out quickly, stumbling over her words before stopping abruptly and staring at Chloe with wide eyes.

"I mean-I-uh..." Beca muddles as she her eyes widen in fear and insecurity. Chloe is momentarily confused by the fearful expression on the brunettes face but then she hears a sound from behind her and turns too see none other than the subject of conversation herself standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Eyes wide and expression clearly shocked. Chloe winces at the familiar sight of Aubrey's face closing off and the blonde withdrawing into herself.

"This isn't working out" Aubrey finally says after many tense moments filled with shocked stares. "We should break up" she adds and Chloe can see her deep swallow after these words and the red tinge to her eyes before she retreats back into her room, the door slamming shut with a certain finality.

Chloe slowly turns back to Beca finding her face emotionless. All traces of sadness and insecurity wiped from every inch of her face although Chloe can see her stormy blue eyes are clouded with anguish.

"Beca..." Chloe starts carefully not wanting to scare the brunette away. She feels an anger building deep within her, a very unusual geeing for Chloe. How could Aubrey do that to Beca? The blonde knew her girlfriend-ex girlfriend- had obvious issues with abandonment and opening up. This was just one more occurrence to add onto the list of things that had hurt Beca Mitchell.

"I should go" Beca shakes her head and Chloe can hear her muttering the words "stupid, stupid, stupid" under her breath. Chloe's heart clenched in sympathy. Beca quickly stands, making her way to the door with her head lowered and her hands clenched tightly around her satchel.

"Becs wait!" Chloe calls as the girls reaches the door. Beca freezes in place, not turning to face Chloe knowing that tears had spelled down her cheeks. She wanted to preserve the last scrap of dignity she had.

"Things will work out" Chloe says rushing over to squeeze Beca in a tight hug. Beca allows herself to be embraced but does not make any move to return the gesture, instead opting to let her arms hand limply by her sides. "You know Aubrey hasn't been herself this past month, we'll figure it out. Okay" Chloe whispers reassuringly and Beca just nods although she doubts Chloe's positivity.

Once Chloe releases her Beca leaves without another word. Her head hanging as she makes her way out of the two seniors apartment.

Chloe shuts the door once Beca is out of sight, turning and narrowing her eyes at Aubrey's bedroom door. Now Chloe had always been respectful of Aubrey's privacy, never once barging in on her friend but she couldn't help breaking her own code of 'roommate-ship' just this once.

She marched across the apartment and barges angrily into her best friends room.

Aubrey flinches as her door is slammed open, jumping backwards into the bed frame from where she had been standing, staring blankly at the wall. Once Aubrey realises it's just Chloe she calms down slightly, her shallow breaths evening out and her heartbeat levelling. Not completely though, not whilst her usually bubbly best friend it giving her the iciest glare possible. Aubrey didn't even know Chloe could glare.

"What the hell have you done?" Chloe asks coldly her voice almost a yell but not quite. "Do you realise that you've messed up the best thing that's ever happened to you? And fucked Beca up in the process?" Chloe grinds out and Aubrey can tell the redhead is restraining herself.

Aubrey can't help the spike of fear that she feels at that moment. The clenched fists, the cold glare and the abusive words are not dissimilar to those she hears on a daily basis. Images that she can't erase from her mind pop up, she panics for a moment before centring herself. 'You are safe' she repeats over and over in her head as Chloe continues to question her actions.

"She basically said she loves you Aubrey and you broke up with her in the same conversation. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Chloe accuses her anger getting the best of her as her voice raises when asking the question.

Aubrey flounders for a moment, looking for a way to explain herself without revealing to much about her past. Finding no words she settles for a shrug.

Chloe sees this as a sign of indifference. It incenses her.

"Seriously? A shrug, that's all you have. Not even a 'sorry' or a freaking reason" Chloe, though outraged still does not resort to foul language. "I expected more from you. I thought 'Posen's never take the easy way out' Chloe mimics something she heard Aubrey say a while ago. What would your father think of you now" Chloe hisses. She knows this is a low blow, Aubrey's father was always a sensitive subject.

At the mention of her father Aubrey stands, gritting her teeth against the biting words that seep into her tongue she moves to walk past the redhead.

Chloe was sick of Aubrey's closed off attitude and decided then and there that they would be talking, today. She grabs Aubrey by the waist as the blonde struggles to pass her Inge doorway but quickly withdraws when she hears Aubrey cry out.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks frantically, even though she was mad she couldn't ignore Aubrey being hurt.

Aubrey whimpers quietly, Chloe is momentarily shocked. She had never heard Aubrey sound even remotely weak. Chloe hold me up her hands in a surrender position as Aubrey quickly backs away from her and into the corner of he room furthest from the door. An arm wrapped securely around her stomach.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asks hesitantly inching towards the blonde, wary of scaring her. After Aubrey doesn't flinch she feels safe to move closer and sit next to her best friend on the floor.

Chloe refrained from saying anything, knowing that if she waited Aubrey out the blonde would eventually cave. After a couple minutes Aubrey's heart rate finally settled down and she glanced up to see Chloe sitting patiently next to her.

"What just happened?" Chloe asked as soon as she saw that the blonde had calmed down.

Aubrey bit her lip, the conflict clear across her face. She didn't know if she wanted to reveal anything about her past to her best friend. It wasn't that she didn't trust Chloe, it was just the fact she didn't trust herself to talk about it without breaking down completely.

She sighed, realising that she would have to tell Chloe if she wanted the redhead to ever forgive her for what she had just done to Beca.

Beca. Aubrey felt tears build in her eyes at the thought of her girlfriend, no ex-girlfriend. She couldn't imagine what the younger girl was feeling right now. The image of Beca, alone in her room crying only furthered the hate Aubrey was feeling for herded at that moment.

"What I'm about to show you, you can't tell anyone. Not even the Bella's especially not Beca" Aubrey began swallowing the lump that had built in her throat.

Chloe's brain stalled. What the hell was Aubrey going to tell her? Chloe was not very good at keeping secrets, it was how Aubrey found out about Beca's feelings for her however after seeing the look on Aubrey's face she knew the blonde was about to tell her something important so she nodded. She would keep this secret for Aubrey.

Aubrey waited until Chloe eventually nodded and after a quick scan of the girls face she decided to show her.

She shut her eyes tightly as she moved away from the wall, her hands curling tensely around the bottom of her jumper. She slowly lifted it up to reveal her toned stomach to her best friend.

Aubrey didn't open her eyes when she heard Chloe gasp, she could feel the tears waiting to drop from behind her eyelids.

"Bree..." Chloe breathed out in shock, her eyes roaming over the damaged skin that Aubrey had revealed to her.

Aubrey winced at the sound of Chloe's voice, she still refused to open her eyes but she could feel Chloe's eyes leaving a burning trail over her stomach.

Chloe's eyes traced the four white lines that were placed haphazardly over her best friends body. It was obvious what they had been caused by and Chloe had an inkling as to who had caused them as well.

"Your father?" Chloe asked carefully not missing the way Aubrey's jaw clenched at the mention of the man.

"It was, wasn't it. That bastard!" Chloe burst out causing Aubrey open her eyes in shock and slight amusement, Chloe swearing was ridiculous.

Aubrey lowered her jumper as she nodded in confirmation to what Chloe already knew.

"Well does anyone know, we have to call the police!" Chloe exclaimed her blue eyes widening in fear at the man who had done this to Aubrey still being free.

"He's gone now." Aubrey assured her panicking friend "My mum kicked him out when I was seventeen and we read in the paper three wars ago that he'd been sent to prison for a minimum of ten years" Aubrey added trying to calm Chloe down. "Some kind of fraud, stealing money from his clients" Aubrey shrugs it off.

"He should be there for life" Chloe growls at the injustice. "Why don't you press charges?" Chloe asked.

"We haven't seen him for seven years and he doesn't know where we are or if we're still in the country" Aubrey starts "I don't want to see him let alone testify against him" Aubrey says as Chloe nods in understanding.

They lapse into silence as Chloe's mind wanders back to the break up she had witnessed half an hour ago. Her anger at Aubrey had dissipated but she was still confused.

"Aubrey?" Chloe asks hesitantly and Aubrey hums in reply, also deep in thought. "This still doesn't explain why you just broke up with Beca" Chloe says as she look to the side and sees Aubrey's face flash with sadness once again.

"We were getting too serious, i didn't want that" Aubrey says her face steeling into blank expression.

Chloe huff as Aubrey avoids eye contact. "Look at me and say that again" she ordered in a skeptical voice. Aubrey squares her shoulders and turns to Chloe, repeating her statement.

"You're lying, your nostrils always flare when you lie" Chloe states matter of factly before her features harden again. "Now do want to tell me the real reason you broke it off with a girl who's clearly in love with you and who you also love" Chloe asks, holding up her hand when Aubrey opens her mouth to protest "Don't try to deny it, I can tell" Chloe says.

Aubrey curses herself for choosing to have such an observant best friend.

"I'm not enough for her, okay!?" Aubrey groans out, allowing her head to fall backwards into the wall as she stares at the ceiling. Blinking back tears. "I'm damaged and I don't want her to have to deal with all my baggage" Aubrey says angrily, the anger directed at herself.

"Of course you're not damaged!" Chloe cries out with a gasp as she reaches out to touch Aubrey's arm but stops when the blonde flinches.

Aubrey growls in frustration at herself. "You see! I just flinched back from you even though I know you'd never hurt me. Whenever someone gets too close all i see is him standing there. When Beca wants to go further I have to push her away even though it kills both of us." Aubrey rambles as tears begin to fall down her face. "I can't let her stick with me when she gets nothing in return" Aubrey finishes dejectedly looking down and the carpet as more tears fall.

"No"

Aubrey sighs "What do you mean 'no'. You know it's all true" Aubrey mumbles.

"No"

"There's no need to spare my feelings, I already know what I'm like" Aubrey says sadly. Remember 'Aca-nazi' and 'general posen'. I'm just like him" she says looking distraught.

"No! For gods sake, Aubrey!" Chloe shouts, interrupting the blondes set deprecating ramble.

"First of all, get this into your head. You are nothing like that man." Chloe says pointedly, emphasising each word in an attempt to make it clearer to Aubrey "I mean when you accidentally hit Beca in the face whilst practising choreography, you cried for a full half hour and felt guilty for weeks. You are not like that man. You've never hit anyone out of anger and I doubt you ever will" Chloe rants.

"Second, you are under no circumstances 'damaged'" Chloe scoffs, putting the word in quotation marks "What that man did to you doesn't define you. He is just a sad, lonely piece of crap and you are much better Han he ever will be." Chloe continues, not pausing for breath as her hands gesticulate wildly.

"Finally, Beca will never think any less of you for this. She practically worships you for crying not loud. Do you not see the 'heart eyes' she has whenever you're around? Or the bruises she has from tripping over so much because she's constantly staring at your ass?" Chloe asks causing Aubrey to blush deeply. Chloe shakes her head. Why are her friends such prudes?

"Beca thinks the world of you Aubrey and i know you feel the same. Why should something that someone else did seven years ago make you so unhappy now?" Chloe finishes, finally pausing to breathe deeply.

"You're right" Aubrey nods determinedly as she stands and grabs her coat from the coat-hanger on the back of her door. "I'm going to go see her now" Aubrey says as she exits the room.

Chloe slumps down against the wall, her speech having taken all of the energy from her. "I should be a motivational speaker" she mumbles to herself in satisfaction as she hears the front door open and shut.

* * *

 _Six months later_

"Ahh" Aubrey gasps as she launches upward from her sleeping position, drenched in sweat as her hands shake uncontrollably. She glances around frantically in the dark as she lingers between real life and her dream, unsure of what is and isn't real.

A warm hand tracing her jaw drags her out of the dark. She looks to the side to see Beca staring at her lovingly with slight concern in her eyes.

"It's okay, you're safe with me" Beca mutters soothingly as Aubrey collapses tiredly into the brunettes waiting arms. "Everything is fine" Beca reassures her.

Aubrey nods slightly as her heart rate levels out and her breathing becomes less shallow. Beca continues to hold her late into the night, her fingers gently tracing the faded scars on Aubrey's stomach as they both stare quietly into the darkness.

Aubrey finally relaxes way past three in the morning. "I love you" she mumbles tiredly as her eyes begin to droop. "Always" Beca replies as the blonde drifts of to sleep. Beca soon following after.

Aubrey is forever grateful that she has Beca because even in the now rare nights when Aubrey relived her horrors the brunette was always there. Always waiting to save her from the memory of her abusive parent.

At that thought Aubrey squeezes the brunette tighter in her arms as they drift off together.

* * *

 **This is a little of prompt but i hope you still enjoy it :)**

 **Also i just read this review for the blind date AU from earlier and thought it was a great idea...**

 _ **Would be funny as all heck if Chloe tells Aubrey and Beca that she set them both up with horrible women at the same resturantant on the same night ... across from one another KNOWING FULL WILL that their eyes would meet eventually ... and they would ditch their "dates".**_

 **Credit for that idea goes to reviewer Bhare , just wanted to share it with everyone because i thought it was funny.**


	11. Chapter 11

**PROMPT: Beca is a firefighter and badly injured from a building explosion. Aubrey, a paramedic, saves her life.**

* * *

Beca panted heavily as she ran up the creaking stairs of the burning house. 'Who's idea was it to have a wood burning fire in an centuries old house anyway' she wondered as she made it to the first floor and took in the next flight of stairs that she would have to climb.

After managing to help Jesse pull an unconscious couple from the building the woman had woken suddenly and began screaming for her baby Harold.

Beca quickly sprung into action, lifting her bulky helmet onto her head and lowering the visor, before she quickly ran back into the building leaving Jesse to tend to the pair until the paramedics arrived.

"Hello! Is anyone up there?" Beca called into the dense smoke that covered the second floor. No reply.

"Fuck!" she ground out when she recalled the women screaming about the second floor. "Really? A wood burning fire on the second floor!" Beca grumbled to herself as she adjusted her heavy oxygen canisters on her back.

Making up her mind she decided waiting for the others could take too long. Judging by the amount of smoke coming from the next floor the baby would probably suffocate by the time they got up here.

Beca carefully made her way up the stairs knowing that at any moment the aged floorboards could snap.

"Harold!" she called as she made her way through the building hoping that the baby was conscious enough to hear her and cry out. It seemed she would have no luck today.

Beca flicked on her torch and attempted to find her way through to the baby's bedroom.

Opposite the stairs was an open door that led into what looked like a master bedroom next to that was a bathroom and to the left of the stairs was a shut door. Underneath the doorframe the room was glowing red, it seemed she'd located the fire.

She quickly checked the master bedroom assuming that the baby wouldn't be in there but choosing to check anyway. All she found was a bunch of tacky souvenirs from Las Vegas.

"Harold!" Beca sighed as the lack of response.

She quickly exited the smoke filled room and checked the other bathroom on the landing before going to the final room. Preparing herself to jump backwards she yanked open the door.

As she opened the door a blast of heat hit her straight in the face and she was pretty sure that if she hadn't worn her visor her face would have melted off. Maybe a slight exaggeration but still.

"Shit!" Beca swore as she stood in the door, the entire room was ablaze and she only make out the edges of what looked like a desk. The chances of Harold being alive were slim.

Just as Beca prepared to brace the flames the pattering of tiny feet on the floor chimed in her ears and out ran a tiny Chihuahua.

"Harold?" she asked as the ugly little thing tilted its head at her. The dog barked in reply and Beca almost threw herself in the flames. Had that woman seriously been screaming over this mutt.

"Come here" she growled as she moved to grab the dog only to have him run straight between her legs and into the master bedroom.

"Oh for fucks sake!" she shouted as she quickly went after the mutt. Might as well save something during this trip.

Just as Beca skidded into the bedroom she spotted a fluffy white tile making its way under the bed. She quickly got down onto her hands and knees as she stretched one arm under the bed grasping for the dog.

After a few moments of struggle Beca had finally grabbed Harold and now also had a few new bite marks on her hand to match. She held the chihuahua close to her chest as it whined and stuggled.

"Let's get out of here you little piece of sh-" Beca's muttering was interrupted by the sound of the building making a loud groan. She get both herself and Harold still at the sound until a thunderous crash echoed through the entire building.

Beca quickly stumbled out of the master bedroom attempting to keep her balance in the shaking building.

"Well this is just brilliant" Beca mumbled at the sight in front of her. The fire had managed to escape the other room and now the entire staircase was on fire. Beca glanced up and noticed the fire was close to catching onto the wooden beams that supported the ceiling, the thing was close to coming down.

Beca paused as she felt Harold turn to her and whine petulantly. She turned to glare at him.

"This is all your fault."

Beca moved back into the master bedroom and pushed up the sliding window with one hand whilst the other was clamped down on Harold.

"Jesse, Jesse!" she yelled from the window at the group of firefighters and the large crowd of onlookers that had somehow appeared.

Beca sighed in relief when one of the crowd spotted her and they all began to yell at her colleagues, many of them pointing up at the window.

She was pretty sure she heard the woman from earlier shriek "My baby!".

Beca watched as the crew quickly rallied to pull out the safety net. When they had managed to line it up with the bottom of the window Beca held out Harold and with more than a little satisfaction dropped him.

Waiting until Jesse gave her the thumbs up signal once they had removed Harold, Beca prepared to jump.

What she wasn't prepared for was a loud bang from behind her.

She felt an intense heat across her back and a strong cloud of dust pushed her forwards and out of the window. The searing pain on her back was the familiar sting of burns. Luckily Beca had experience with burns so she knew is was most likely only first degree.

The tiny firefighter landed with a thump on her back in the net and could see the top floor of the building collapse from where she was laying. 'At least the collapse put out the fire' Beca thought.

"Well that was pointless" she commented as she looked up to see the faces of her crew members looking down at her with worry.

Jesse held a hand out to her and she took it. He hauled her up and checked she was alright before her started to yell.

"Are you serious? You ran in there without waiting for backup and almost got yourself killed for what? An ugly dog?" he scolded as he smacked her lightly over the head. Beca was pretty sure she heard the woman from earlier gasp at his description of Harold.

"Well in my defence I thought Harold was human. Who the fuck calls their dog Harold anyway?" Another gasp.

"Who calls their baby Harold?" Jesse retorts and Beca has to hand it to him, he's not wrong. "You know what, go see a paramedic. We'll talk about this later" he promises as he jumps in the firetruck where everyone else is already seated.

"Oh and find your own ride back to the station" he adds and Beca chooses not to argue because he seems pretty mad at the moment.

As Beca nears the ambulance where the dog fanatic is being treated she finds that both paramedics are busy treating the dog fanatics.

"That was some rescue you managed there" an amused voice called from behind her causing Beca to swivel around.

She was met with another paramedic. Unlike the other two who were both at least forty, this one was probably around Beca's age and she was beautiful. Her long blonde her was tied up in a ponytail but parts of her fringe were escaping into her eyes.

"Thanks, probably didn't end up as heroic as it looked in my head" Beca joked as she scratched the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh no, watching you run into a burning building only to fall out minutes later with a fluffy white chihuahua was the most inspiring thing I've ever seen". The blondes eyes twinkle mischievously as she teases Beca.

"Well when you say it like that it does sound pretty cool" Beca smiles crookedly as she gazes up at the blonde paramedic.

"You know what isn't 'cool'" the blonde says with finger quotes around the word that make Beca's face tinge pink, luckily she can pin it on being in a burning building a few minutes ago. "The sting you'll be feeling tomorrow if we don't treat those burns. Sit" she adds as she points to the empty bed in the ambulance.

Beca obeys the command and takes off the helmet she had forgotten to remove. As she tries to flatten her now messy hair the paramedic searches through her massive first aid kit.

When the paramedic turns Beca catches a glimpse of her name tag which sports the name 'posen' in bright green lettering.

"Let's treat the burns on your back first" Posen raises an eyebrow expectantly when Beca nods but doesn't move.

"Oh, do you want me to take my stuff...off" Beca questions and then cringed at how stupid the question sounds.

Posen just raises an eyebrow further as a slow smirk appears on her face.

"It will be pretty difficult if you don't" the blonde says amusedly.

Beca just shrugs before removing her heavy out jacket and letting it drop to floor. She hesitates and locks eyes with Posen who arches her eyebrow coyly. Sighing Beca lifts the thin t-shirt she's wearing over her head as well. She's suddenly left standing in front of the blonde in just her bra.

Beca shivers as the cold. Posen notices and moves to shut the ambulance door leaving them completely isolated.

The firefighter then shifts past the blonde and lays on her front leaving her back exposed to the blonde.

"It looks to be nothing serious, only first degree but it still needs to be cleaned and you'll need some ointment" the blonde says as she presses a cold towel on one of Beca's burns without warning causing the brunette to let out a surprised hiss of pain.

"I didn't know big brace firefighters like you could feel pain" Beca could hear the teasing tone in her voice as she lifted the towel and placed it down on a different burn. She was kind of glad Posen was distracting her.

"We feel pain alright and right now this hurts like a bitch."

She smiled into the bed as Posen chuckled above her but the smile was quickly replaced by a wince when the towel was pressed down once again.

"Language. Aren't you supposed to set an example?" Posen chides.

"Why? Because my heroism Is admired by all?" Beca asks smugly.

"Don't get to up on yourself. You saved a chihuahua"

"A very annoying chihuahua. It takes a lot for someone to put aside their personal feelings and save someone they hate. I guess I have a higher moral standing than most people." That draws a loud snort which Beca can't help but grin at. She wants to be to turn and look at Posen's face while she laughs but is unable whilst the paramedic tends to her back.

"Sure, sure. I think we're all done with your back." Beca sits up once the towel is removed and grabs her t-shirt from the floor. As she places it back over her head she fails to notice the blonde paramedic eying her abs with less than a professional gaze.

"Now for your face." Posen says as she draws out a bottle of some orange coloured liquid and dabs it onto some cotton wool.

"Hey! Wait a minute, what's happened to my face?" Beca asks confused.

Posen doesn't answer and instead holds up a mirror from her first aid kit.

"Woah, that's going to be a cool scar" Beca exclaims at the small cut that spanned the space from Beca's right eyebrow to the middle of her forehead.

"It's not going to scar" Posen says as she brings the cotton wool up to Beca's forehead and presses it down on the cut causing Beca to whine in pain. "Though you probably need it. What with all the badass points you're losing" Posen says with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"That's not fair! I'm usually much cooler than this. It's hard to maintain in front of pretty women" Beca complains in her pain induced ramble.

Posen removes the cotton wool and stares unblinkingly at Beca.

It takes her a moment to realise why the blonde is staring at her and when she does Beca just winces more.

"Uh, I didn't mean that." Beca stumbles before her eyes widen more at Posen's unimpressed look "Not that you're not pretty though, you're beautiful. It's just-I just..." Beca sighs as she drops back onto the bed.

"Hey" she looks up and wonders how long it will take for Posen to slap her. "I think you're pretty too" the blonde smiles at Beca's shocked face.

"Oh, cool. Yeah that's cool" Beca thinks she succeeds in playing it off like she's not bothered. Judging by the amused look in Posen's eyes it didn't work. It's in that moment she realises she doesn't even know the blondes name.

"What's your name?" she blurts out into the silence that had fallen over them as Posen finished sterilising her cut. So this was the 'tact' her friends always said she lacked.

Posen gives her a strange look before answering. "Aubrey Posen, and you? Or should I just keep calling you firefighter?" she asks.

"Beca Mitchell" she answers as Aubrey drops the cotton wool in the bin and places a bandage over the cut.

"Well Beca Mitchell, would you like to go out to dinner with me some time?" Aubrey asks as she leans back and sits on the seat opposite the bed.

"As like a date?" Beca asks slowly wanting to confirm the details.

"Well I have seen you without your top on already" Aubrey winks and Beca chuckles. "Is that a yes?" Aubrey presses and Beca's pretty sure the blonde is anxious for her to answer.

"Sure, where should we go? Should I set a building on fire?" Beca jokes and Aubrey snorts whilst shaking her head. "I asked, so I plan. It's a surprise" Aubrey adds when Beca opens her mouth to ask.

"Fine, give me your number." Beca holds out her hand.

"She saves one chihuahua and now she's acting like she owns the place" Aubrey fake scoffs as she readily scribbles her number down and places it in Beca's hand "there you are your majesty" Aubrey mocks.

After Aubrey finishes checking Beca over for more injuries then they exit the back of the ambulance. Everyone else had already left and it looked like the other paramedics had taken the other ambulance back. Thankfully Harold and his doting 'parents' were gone. The only remaining people were a clean up crew who were tending to the remains of the building.

"So I guess this is goodbye" Beca grins as she balls the piece of paper Aubrey had given her tightly in her hand. Aubrey nods and places a quick peck on Beca's cheek. As she begins to leave she hears Aubrey call out from behind her.

"Wait, didn't you need a ride home?"

* * *

 **There's an old lady that strolls past my house every morning with a fugly little chihuahua called Harold, he's a dick.**


	12. Chapter 12

**PROMPT: Beca's mother dies and she has to deal with the loss of her mom. Beca being all Beca and not wanting to feel her emotions at all ... so she's trying to block the despire of losing her mom from herself ... have Aubrey be the one whom helps Beca finally let lose and grieve the loss. (They can either be dating or very good friends. Or you can even place it right in the middle of PP1 during the time that Aubrey and Beca are seriously butting heads).**

 **I decided to made this Pre-relationship :)**

* * *

She's on her way to morning Bellas practise when the call comes from her father.

His voice is monotonous and uncaring as he tells her the news. He tells her how it was quick and unexpected. A drunk driver took both his own life and hers on his way home from a party. It was clean cut and she had been pronounced dead on the scene.

At first Beca doesn't know what to think. They hadn't really been close in the years after her father left them.

Depression had sunk into the older woman rather quickly. This had been followed by a slew of sleazy boyfriends who made Beca's skin crawl and various part-time minimum wage jobs just so they could get by. The money her father sent wasn't enough to sate their food bills and her mothers liquor expenses.

Despite this her mother had remained loving and kind for years after the abandonment. She always made sure to pour Beca a bowl of lucky charms with warm milk before school and sent her off with a loving kiss to the forehead. She had comforted the crying seven year old on her birthday when her father forgot to call and took her to the zoo as distraction, even though they couldn't really afford it. She had picked up an extra night shift that week.

This had all changed when Beca hit puberty at the right old age of thirteen and developed a small but unrelenting crush on one of her classmates. Her female classmate.

The news of Beca's sexuality hadn't gone down well at home and the loving kisses and lucky charms soon dried up. A cold detached look replaced the soft one that used to be there ever morning. Whenever they spoke it was brief and reserved, there was no need for shouting.

Her depression worsened and she was soon fired from three jobs and the only way they could survive was from the petty cash she snuck out of her boyfriends pockets whilst they snored loudly on the couch in their tiny apartment. Beca took on part time work after school at a local diner to help and her mother didn't even notice she was gone.

Eventually her father came back into her life as she was preparing to leave her mothers shitty apartment in Portland in search of a career in LA. At that point the only thing that made her happy was knowing that soon she would be doing what she loved far away from there. Those dreams were dashed when a quick phone call ended with her mother cancelling her flights and forcing her to enrol at Barden.

"Hopefully living in Georgia will straighten you out."

After she had left her mother didn't call for months except for once on her birthday. A short conversation that ended with her mother hanging up when she informed her of the 'sad' news that she didn't have a nice boy to bring home.

So the silence continued for a few months and Beca didn't think anything of it.

She joined the Bellas and made close friends for the first time since before her father left. School, work and mixing didn't leave much time for a social life.

Chloe and Amy quickly pulled her out of her introverted shell. Constantly dragging her out of her dorm room for parties and Bellas bonding nights. Stacie's brashness made her laugh. CR understood her on so many levels. Ashley and Jessica were kind and compassionate. Lilly scared the shit out of her.

Aubrey was different. Aubrey lit a fire deep in her heart that she hadn't felt for a long time. Whenever she argued with the blonde her passion for music was rekindled. After so many years of numbness she was overloaded by the jumble of emotions that the older Bella inspired in her. It was exciting. It was also stupid so Beca ignored it.

She was happy and content and then halfway through the year her mother died. And ruined it.

After her father hung up with a halfhearted attempt at comfort she veered away from the auditorium and returned hastily to her dorm.

Relief washed over her when she noted the absence of her judgemental roommate.

It meant she could cry.

But the tears never came. Instead came an overwhelming sense of guilt.

Guilt because she didn't feel as sad as someone whose mother had just died should do. She sank down on her bed with a shaky sigh.

As she stared blankly into space her thoughts started to wonder. She recalled the last words she said to her mother had been something like 'No mum I'm not bringing home a fucking boyfriend because I like girls!'. Something like that. It was so hard to say at the time but now it just sounded ridiculous. The words that had felt so significant weren't important anymore.

Beca thought about how angry she was at herself for even beginning to miss the woman that made her feel so much hatred towards herself in her late teens. The woman who probably hadn't even thought of her as she lay dying on the road.

With a fierce growl Beca picked up a glass ornament from her messy desk and threw it across the room. The pieces shattered over the ground as Beca's chest heaved.

Quickly she moved to pick up the pieces of the ornament, instantly regretting her actions. The tiny glass piano had been a Christmas gift from the Bellas. Her eyes blurred as she bent down to gather the pieces.

"Fuck!" she swore as a particularly jagged piece cut her. She was left with a two inch long gash down her palm. Brilliant.

She threw away the glass and wrapped up her hand in a bandage from Kimmy Jin's desk draw after cleaning it with some soap and cold water. Something she had picked up on from Aubrey after Amy was injured during a particularly rowdy Bellas sleepover.

After she was done she decided to go straight to bed. It was only four in the afternoon but she didn't care. Her hand was throbbing too much for her to start mixing so she shoved her chunky headphones over her ears and fell into a fitful sleep to the soundtrack of the thrumming base.

Curled up tightly with her eyes squeezed shut she failed to notice her phone ringing with calls from the Bellas.

* * *

Beca jolted awake to the sound of a hurried knock at her door.

Rubbing her sore eyes with a groan before she grabs her phone to check the time and sees that it's only six am. She had slept through the rest of the day and night, over fourteen hours.

Groaning when she notices the thirteen missed calls. Ten from Chloe, one from her father, one from Amy and one from Aubrey.

She knows who to expect when she opens the door and is not in the mood for the Bellas and their well-meaning, yet intrusive questions.

Yanking the door open with her uninjured hand she is greeted with a Bella but not the one she expects. Aubrey is standing before her with her lips pursed as she takes in Beca's dishevelled appearance.

Beca feels defensive all of the sudden as she wipes all emotions from her face.

"What do you want?" she doesn't mean it to come out as bluntly as it does and feels regret burn through her when a subtle hurt look comes over the blondes face. It quickly disappears.

"I came to see what was so important that you had to miss practice and not return any of our calls" the taller girl answers with a raised eyebrow. The same resilience in her eyes that she gets whenever the future of the Bellas is jeopardised.

Beca is honestly exhausted. She raises her arms in frustration and spits out "God, can I not just get a break. It's always the fucking-"

"What happened to your hand?" Aubrey cuts in quickly as she sees the bandage hanging loosely from Beca's palm. As she was sleeping the blood had soaked through the thin cotton and it looked a lot worse than it felt. Beca could understand the look of alarm on Aubrey's face.

"Nothing, it was an accident. Now if you could-" Beca deflected and began to inch her door closed. Aubrey was not phased in the slightest and instead marched into the dorm room, digging into her handbag as she walked.

Beca sighed in resignation as she turned to watch the blonde, her other hand reaching back to close the door.

"Do you have any cotton wipes?" Aubrey asked as she rummaged through her bag, pulling out an small emergency first aid kit and emptying the contents onto the bed.

"Uhh..."

"Never mind, I have some" she interrupts and beckons the younger girl over to her as she wets the wipes with a tiny bottle rubbing alcohol.

"Sit down" the order comes and the look on Aubrey's face leaves no room for argument.

"I'm going to sit down but only because I want to" Beca answers pettily as she takes a seat on the bed. Kimmy Jin's was pristine so Beca couldn't tell if her roommate had left early or just never came back last night.

Aubrey rolls her eyes at Beca's attitude and proceeds to unwrap the bandage to inspect the cut.

"This is quite deep, you might need stitches Beca! What on earth did you do?" Aubrey gasps at the gash on Beca's palm.

Beca shrugs not really wanting to explain that she had thrown the ornament. That would lead to questions of why...

"Hmm. Is this why you didn't come to practise yesterday?" she continues when Beca remains silent.

"No-fuck" Beca hisses and grits her teeth as the alcohol soaked wipe is pressed to her fresh wound.

"Sorry" Aubrey mumbles absently as she wipes the cut clean. "Why didn't you come to practice then?" she asks looking up at Beca's face.

At those words the weight of what had happened yesterday falls firmly down on her shoulders. She can't control the way her lower lip trembles slightly and her eyes begin to few wet. This was fucking embarrassing. She was crying in front of Aubrey-fucking-Posen.

" . Don't do that!" Aubrey sounds confused as she quickly applies an antiseptic plaster to Beca's hand and moves to sit next to her on the bed. Hovering uncertainly between a hug and a pat on the back.

Beca decides she doesn't care anymore and moves into the taller woman's grasp. Aubrey quickly adjusts so that Beca's head is tucked under her chin.

"Should I call Chloe?" Aubrey whispers awkwardly. Beca snorts as she shakes her head. It seemed the blonde was just as bad with this stuff as she was. "Okay, well lets just stay like this then" they sit together in silence for a few minutes until...

"My mum died"

The words come out quickly with a small sniffle attached to them.

Beca feel the arms around her tense.

"That... sucks" Aubrey's controlled words make Beca burst out in laughter. She never thought she would ever find someone as shit with emotions as she was but her she was, in the form of Aubrey Posen.

"I know" Beca replied after she calmed down and the tears returned, though there were less than before.

"My mum died too. When I was in high school" Aubrey says after another bout of silence. Beca moves out of her embrace and takes in Aubrey's slightly slumped posture. It was strange because she distinctly remembered the blonde shouting 'Posen's don't slouch' during a practice.

"Dude, that sucks" Beca replied with the same words Aubrey had. She doesn't really know what to do now. Luckily Aubrey changes the subject.

"Is that why you hurt your hand?" she gestures to the newly bandaged palm.

"Yeah, I threw an ornament at the wall and got cut during the cleanup" Beca answers with an small smile.

The blonde smirks before standing up and grabbing the empty glass bottle of cleansing alcohol and turning it in her hands.

"Do you mind?" she shakes the bottle and glanced to the opposite wall meaningfully.

Beca shakes her head.

At her gesture Aubrey swiftly pitches the glass bottle at the wall to the side of Kimmy Jin's bed. It shatters in the same place Beca's ornament had the night before. Beca gapes at the blonde who smirks before pulling two more tiny bottles of alcohol from her bag and handing one to Beca. The brunette readily accepts and as she winds up to throw the bottle she feels the resentment and grief of her mother wash away for a few moments. It doesn't go away completely but it does make her feel better when she watched the bottle explode on impact with the wall.

Later on Beca and Aubrey sit on the floor in front of Beca's bed, staring at the large pile of glass on the other side of the room. They had pretty much broken everything fragile on Beca's desk but she didn't mind. Those things could all be replaced. The only one she regretted was the ornament she had broken last night. Also there was the fact that she may have accidentally picked up one of Kimmy Jin's perfume bottles. The room smelt of rubbing alcohol and perfumes so they had opened the windows to let the smell out.

"Feel better?" Aubrey asks as they sit with Beca's head resting on her shoulder.

The pain she get for her mother would always remain and she'd always feel that sense of guilt and anger when she thought of the woman. But as she sat on the floor of her room with Aubrey Posen of all people, surrounded by broken glass and the mist of various bottled substances, she could honestly say that did feel happy in that moment.

Beca hums slightly in affirmation to the blondes question.

"Yeah, but Kimmy Jin's going to be pissed."

* * *

 **I'm not really that confident writing angst so i hope this turned out you very much to everyone that has followed/favourited and a special thank you to all of the reviewers out their, you make my day.**

 **I will be moving some of my one-shots over to Ao3 because i know that some people prefer to read on that site, if you want to check it out i will have the same username. Also if anyone wants to check out my Mitchsen fan art it's on Tumblr at 'Calmyourpitches'.**

 **P.s Why did nobody mention the word 'prompt' has been misspelled in the summary this whole time (I'm embarrassed).**


End file.
